LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by LADARTHA
Summary: Have you ever looked at someone and knew you were meant to be? Problem is that someone has other ideas. So, you just have to convince them otherwise. Right? Yeah, good luck! Women do have a mind and will of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: ** The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.

**Prologue.**

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHTING**

We were out hunting in the woods near Olympia, Washington. The whole family was there, we each had our preferred taste of animal and mine was lion. And I can honestly say that the ladies of the family could be just as vicious as we men. Somehow, my brother, Jasper and I had gotten near to the highway then what was comfortable, but, providence had a hand in it this time round.

We were pulled up short by the sound of a struggle and then a scream, a female scream at that. Jasper changed direction the same time I did, but, before we could get there another scream was heard. This one was from a different female with still the same fright as the first. By the time we arrived the rest of the family was coming up fast. Stopping on the edge of the woods, we took the time to survey the situation before charging in. Just as we were going to step into the opening to handle the three men that were manhandling the two women sirens could be heard coming down the road.

The three men just in their car and tore out of there like scared jack rabbits. Watching from the shadows we could see that both women had been pretty well abused. Cuts, bruised, torn clothing and abrasions on face, arms and legs. They appeared to have put up a pretty good fight. The officers seemed to know both ladies and insisted that they be checked out.

They finally agreed and got into the ambulance with an officer following in their car. Just as they turned to get into the ambulance the clouds parted and the moonlight broke through for a few moments. It was as time stood still. I saw one of the most gorgeous creatures of my long vampiric life. I heard a sharp indrawn breath next to me by Alex, the last family member to join us. His full name was Alexander Lincoln North Cullen. He like Jasper and Alice came to us because he wanted something different than the senseless killing all the time. And, as I looked over at him, he looked as if the heavens had struck him with lightning.

"She's meant for me. I have been searching for her and now I have found her." He said."

"Man, what are you talking about," Emmett questioned him.

"My mate, the light auburn haired sweetheart. "He replied.

I knew what he was talking about as I felt the same about the little mahogany haired darling myself. She was my dream come true. Carlisle saw the look on our faces and smiled. "Okay, we need to head back home and I will go in to see if I can identify your young ladies."

But, it turned out that where we thought they had gone for treatment was incorrect. We were not able to locate them anywhere. They just vanished. That was five years ago, and we still keep a look out for them. No one else will do. Alex and I will remain single until we find our ladies and we do have every faith the we will.

Being a family of vampires we move around a lot, only staying in one place a few years and then moving again. There are eight of us totaled, Carlisle Cullen, the head of our family, his wife Esme, transformed by Carlisle as she was assumed died after jumping off of a cliff after her child had died, our mother, Rosalie, she was transformed by Carlisle after being brutal attacked and was dying, wife of Emmett and our sister, Emmett, he was transformed by Carlisle as he was dying so he's our brother, Jasper who is married to Alice, he is able to control emotions and Alice is able to see visions, then me, Edward, who can read minds, and lastly Alex who like Jasper and Alice wanted a different lifestyle, heard of us and came to join; that was forty five years ago and he has the gift of concealment.

Carlisle was a doctor, Esme enjoyed interior decorating, Alice was a designer, Rosalie got involved with the law and the rest of us were interested in music. We each played a different instrument and decided to form a band. Now, we have gotten so good that we have a recording contract and travel do to performances worldwide. Rosalie has taken on the job of being our agent and Alice designs our costumes.

But, Alex and I are on the lookout for our mates to return to us. They are out there somewhere and at times it is like they are almost close enough for us to touch. It is like we can sense them that close.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoyed the start of this story. Our fellows found and then lost their mates. What are they going to do when or if they do find them again?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. ****I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**

**A/N: I have read and am still reading many delightful stories that have been well written by some very talented authors. It has been many years since I have written and published anything, but, Twilight itself just got to me somehow and has helped me thru a very trying time. I hope that you do enjoy the story as it develops.**

**I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update at least once a week and wish you good reading on this story and many others that are just divinely outstanding. Please take the time to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Carlisle was a doctor, Esme enjoyed interior decorating, Alice was a designer, Rosalie got involved with the law and the rest of us were interested in music. We each played a different instrument and decided to form a band. Now, we have gotten so good that we have a recording contract and travel do to performances worldwide. Rosalie has taken on the job of being our agent and Alice designs our costumes._

_But, Alex and I are on the lookout for our mates to return to us. They are out there somewhere and at times it is like they are almost close enough for us to touch. It is like we can sense them that close._

**CHAPTER 2: FINALLY IDENTIFIED**

We were all settling down in the first class lounge waiting for our flight to be called, when Alex bolted upright in his chair. His back was ramrod straight and stiff as a board.

"Hey, bro, what has you in a vise?" ask Emmett.

Then I felt it. The charge singing through the air. The current that connected me to my mate. She was close. Somewhere here in the airport. That has to be what jolted Alex to attention.

Carlisle was looking at us like we had suddenly become a bit deranged. We were caught up in the current as it grew stronger and stronger. The strength overpowering and crippling even for a vampire. Then we heard Alice squeal and start jump like a doped up Chihuahua. I followed her vision and saw that both of the ladies were moving close to the lounge and were trying to dodge a group of people. We couldn't understand what was gone on.

At that point, our flight was called, so, we all got our carryon luggage together and proceeded to the flight gate. Alex and I were really feeling the connection to our mates the nearer we got to the gate. Was it possible that we were going to be that close after all of these years? What we are feeling now only confirms our theory in the past. That each time we felt this energy meant that we were close to them. We did look, but, not as strongly as we could have to find them. And come to think about it, but, we always seemed to feel their presence at the same time. Like they are always together. Going to have to think about that a little bit closer.

We are nearing the gate and have to work our way through a group of individuals that can't seem to move out of the way fast enough. Rosalie is about to lose patience with some of them, but, Jasper sends forth a calming effect for all of us. The flight attendant seeing the problem has security to clear the group out of the way so the rest of the passengers trying to catch this flight can get checked in and aboard.

We are directed to enter the craft through the back entrance which is a pain in the ass since our seats are all in first class. As we work our way through the feelings are stronger and getting even stronger. We look around, but, can't find them. Surely, we haven't forgotten what they look like over the years? A vampire's mind does not let him forget things.

The people behind us are starting to get a little impatient and their tone as they ask us to move is near being impolite with their words. So, we move forward a little more swiftly and stop checking out each person we pass. Our seats are more towards the front of the craft, close to the flight cabin, but, we were still feeling the spiking in the energy. At our seats we looked around, but, saw nothing. They have to be here somewhere.

The stewardess tells us all to stow our carryon and to please be seated as we are about ready to take off. Then she moves on to take care of a group of rowdy passengers in the back of first class. Finally, the doors are closed and locked, the fasten seatbelt signs come on, the stewardesses begin their instruction should we have an emergency landing or whatever, and we begin to back away from the terminal building. We are getting on our way to San Francisco for our next performance and then a little rest and relaxation. Even vampires need to break from their rut.

"Edward, do you feel it? I thought as we got into the air that it would fade, like moving away from them. But, they are still here. The current is steady."

"Yes, I feel it, but, we looked and haven't seen them. Where could they be and we not see them?"

"Boys, what's going on?" Carlisle asks.

"Carlisle, do you remember five years ago when we came across those two girls that needed help?"

He nods and answers, "Yes, and the time both of you swore you had met your mates. But, so far they have been a little allusive."

"That is one way of putting it, but, yes, they have been hard to find. Each time we are close to them we feel it. It's like a surge of energy or a current flowing between us. And we are feeling it now.

"While in the airport lounge we felt it, both Alex and I. It just kept getting stronger as we got towards the flight gate and then on board the plane. It is flowing even now as we talk, but, we have been unable to locate them.

"Is it possible for us to have forgotten what they look like, even if our vision of them was in the dark?"

"No, boys, it isn't."

"Then why in the hell can't we spot them?"

"I don't know. But, let me ask you something. Are you sure these two are meant to be your mates?"

"Carlisle, let me ask you something. Do you remember how you described what you had felt for Esme when you had first caught sight of her even though she was just a teenager at the time?"

"Yes. I had been struck by lightning. It was hard to think and be able to string two words together to make a complete sentence make sense." He confirmed while smiling at the memory.

"Well, that is what I felt, only total intensity, when I saw my little mahogany dream. Of course, she seemed a little you at the time, but, she was beautiful in the moonlight."

"And, it was the same for me with the auburn haired one. I felt as if I had been slammed into a wall with all of the breath knocked out of me." Alex states.

Our conversation had been low and difficult for human ears to pick up on our words, but, our attention was caught by a group of young people coming up from the tourist section. They stopped within the first couple of rows in front of the divider and address the passengers that were sitting there.

"Ms Swan, my we have your autograph?" A girl that looked to be about thirteen years old asks in a shy quiet manner.

"Of course. And who do I make this to?" a very quiet musically sweet voice asks.

So, for the next few minutes this Ms Swan takes the time to sign autographs for the kids. My family is wondering who this person is and what importance they are to be approached for such a thing. Alice is trying to run through any possible visions to see if she can identify the person, but nothing. Rosalie is quickly trying out the name in her mind to see if she can come up with anything. Each member of the family is trying to place the name, but with no luck.

"Ms Sasha, would you please sign my book. I would like to get into entertainment law just like you." The little girl giggles and says. "Now, Ms Bella, will you please sign with Ms Sasha?"

Both women seem to take the time to comply with the young people's request. And do so with a good sense of humor. Even to the point of allowing some pictures to be taken with them. With the number of people gathered around the two ladies is it hard to see them, but, the voices are very familiar. Like the echo of a memory filed for safekeeping.

The stewardess moves to disperse the group and usher them all back to their seats. It is at that moment that time stands still. It is her. It is them. I nudge Alex and motion with my head for him to look. He glances up with a bit of annoyance, but, stills just as quickly. He is struck motionless just as I am. And the family seeing our reaction turn to look in the direction we are staring.

Carlisle questions in his mind about our reaction to the young women and I just nod as I read his unspoken question. He raises and eyebrow turns to explain to the family and then rises to move back to the two women. He introduces himself and begins a conversation with both of them. They converse for a few minutes, and then he turns and comes back.

As he is coming back Rosalie suddenly recognizes the names. "Edward that is Isabella and her lawyer and agent, Sasha Swan. They are cousins and have been in the entertainment business for nearly ten years. It is very difficult to identify them as they allow so few pictures of themselves to be taken. Usually it is just the stage makeup that people have a picture of and not of an everyday nature." She explains.

Of course, we have heard of them and been wanting to work with them for the last several years. As Carlisle is returning our view of them is blocked and by the time he is out of the way the ladies have put on their sunglasses and turned their faces away towards the window.

As Carlisle seats down he informs us that he asked the two to join us for the ride into the city to their hotel. That he had identified himself and told them about the band. They mentioned that they had heard good things about our music and the perhaps, we might get together and get a demo or something.

What Alex and I suspect is finally confirmed once the plane lands in San Francisco and the passengers begin to disembark. The two Swans rise and begin to move forward towards us. It is the first time that we have received a clear view of the two. They are our mates. The loves of our existence. Our other half of forever.

As they pass, they smile and nod to Carlisle and he does the same. Then they are gone. But, the current is crippling. We grab our carryon and quickly move to follow, but, in even the time that we can move the ladies are swallowed up by a crowd of people and security is moving them quickly through the airport to a car that is waiting for them. They get in and then are gone. But, we know where they are and who they are.

So, time will allow us to begin courting our ladies in earnest.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoyed the start of this story. Our fellows found their mates again. What are they going to do to gain their attention? To be able to get close enough to talk and ask for dates? What is going to be Bella's and Sasha's reaction to the two young men? Now the fun begins.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_What Alex and I suspect is finally confirmed once the plane lands in San Francisco and the passengers begin to disembark. The two Swans rise and begin to move forward towards us. It is the first time that we have received a clear view of the two. They are our mates. The loves of our existence. Our other half of forever._

_As they pass, they smile and nod to Carlisle and he does the same. Then they are gone. But, the current is crippling. We grab our carryon and quickly move to follow, but, in even the time that we can move the ladies are swallowed up by a crowd of people and security is moving them quickly through the airport to a car that is waiting for them. They get in and then are gone. But, we know where they are and who they are. _

_So, time will allow us to begin courting our ladies in earnest._

**CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONS OF WHO**

Sash and I got to the hotel room. We had a lot of things to do to get ready for doing the benefit concert for the charities that we enjoyed working with: The Make a Wish Foundation, the Heart Association, the National Victims against Violence and the Unprivileged Children's Foundation. All of these were areas we felt strongly from what we have seen during our travels around the world.

Uncle Lawrence and Aunt Xandria were Victims of Violence, so, that was why Sasha came to live with us. Uncle Lawrence was my dad's brother and it really rocked the family foundation which he was notified of the deaths due to a drive by shooting. So, Sasha, even though she is my cousin became like a sister and very protective of me. Of course, I feel the same way about her.

And, my mom had suffered from a heart attack. She's better now, but, it was touch and go for awhile there. That was just a couple of years after Sasha came to live with us. Dad had a hard time convincing Sasha that Mom's heart attack was not from anything she had done wrong. Poor darling, after what had happened to her parental, thought she was bad luck to anyone that loved her. It took a long time to get her over that issue. But, eventually, she did move on to other things. But, daddy being a cop made sure that we could protect ourselves, especially after what happened about five years ago.

We were on our way home from a friend's house and had a flat tire. Three men stopped and asked the problem. After we told them they said they would help and we thanked them for the offer. Then we learned what type of help they had in mind. Needless to say, it was not the kind that we really were looking for or needed to get the tire fixed. Sasha had managed to do a nine one one call without anyone knowing and left the phone to where the operator could hear what was happening. She had dispatched the police and all to the area after using the locator on the cell phone.

Even though the night sky had been clear, there had been a sudden feeling of electricity in the air. I hadn't been the only one to feel it. Sasha had said she felt it also. No one could explain it other than we had a case of nerves. We knew that was a bunch of bull, but, had to leave them with their opinion or get put in the hospital. As it was we were able to convince dad that we were just a little shaken up but, good. He allowed us to go home after being checked out in Port Angeles. The doctor assured dad that we only had minor cuts and bruises, nothing to get bend out of shape over. But, he was all over us about what these guys looked like. Someone was out for blood, but, they were never caught.

It just so happened that we were on break from a really hectic recording and performance schedule. All of our school work had been done and handed in to our teachers and more received. Thank God for online classes, it really helped. Of course, without sounding like an egomaniac, Sasha and I were advanced for our age. Our IQ's were above average. So, we were able to finish high school and accepted in the university of our choice. Needless to say, we excelled there as well. Kept our music career going while getting our degrees. Sasha went for entertainment law and I got my teacher's degree.

Sasha has become our agent, but, we both still continue with our music. I have to say not so much Sasha as I do. Of course, there might come a time when I want to get away from the music scene and then I can go into teaching. That is why I keep my credentials up to date, just in case. Sasha does more of the legal/agent thing, but, does still record and perform from time to time. We are billed as the Swans and have made a nice little bit of money over the years. Our music careers started when we were fourteen through to now and we are twenty two and twenty one respective. Sasha being one year older than me.

Over the years Sasha and I experienced from time to time that electric charge in the air. We had no explanation for it and it had not lasting effects on us. Just made us a little jittery at that moment as in anticipation for what we didn't know. And, then at the airport and on the plane we felt it. We tried to see if we could locate the source of it, but, that didn't help. It stayed with us all the way up until we left the airport behind.

On the plane, the kids coming up from the coach section was a surprise, but, it didn't take long to satisfy them and get them back into their seats. Really, the stewardess had been a big help in that regard. After that, that dreamy Dr. Cullen up for a chat and told us about his family. Coming to find out his kids were the musical group that Sasha and I enjoyed, The Speeds. We all from time to time were doing follow up concerts. Where one set finished the other was the next scheduled act, but, we have never been on the same stage together or bumped into each other. Strange really. But, from what Dr. Cullen mentioned they would be performing at the same benefit concert as we. Maybe, we would finally get to meet them. We were not the only two groups scheduled to perform tonight, but, we were all being put up in the same hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Okay, my little ladies, think that I have forgotten you, do you? Not a chance in hell. It has taken me this long to be able to get near you again. That night on road near the woods just wetted the apatite. I didn't get to even have a taste of young things, but, I will. Soon, oh, yes, I will.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door and Sasha answered it. "Ma'am, I have been sent by the Foundation to provide security for The Swans. My name is Laurent and the rest of the team is James, Victoria and Jane. There will be four of us to cover you at all times while you are here for the benefit. At this moment, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself and also, apprise you of the situation. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"Thank you, Laurent, and we appreciate the information. It will be about thirty minutes before we will be ready to go shopping for a few things, so, please, have the car brought around for us at that time."

"Very well, Ma'am."

Just as Sasha was about to close the door she felt that strange electric current in the air. She stepped outside the door to see if she would be able to locate where it was coming from, but, no such luck. As she went back inside and closed the door, she asked Bella if she felt anything. Bella informed her that yes she did and described the feeling.

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh, just the security detail making themselves known to us. I ordered the car for thirty minutes from now so we can get out for a little while and enjoy ourselves."

"Good. I am so ready for this to be over so we can have some time off."

"Any idea what you do or don't want to do?"

"No. But, I do know that we need to go to Forks to see Mom and Dad for a few days. After that I am open to suggestions."

"Do you know what is amazing right now?"

"No."

"Look around. What do you not see?"

"I don't see any blood red roses. I cringe every time I think about them. Whoever the hell is sending them has really caused me to hate the damn things. And, the card that comes with them is just sick fantasy dreams."

"I know. Talking about not getting a taste of the wine years ago, but the time is coming soon."

"A really sick psycho if there ever was one."

"I know, Bella, believe I know."

Both women finish getting ready to go out for awhile. As the last touches are in place a knock is heard at the door. Bella answers and Laurent introduces himself to her and explains about the security and who were assigned to them. At that moment Sasha comes to the door, acknowledges Laurent and they are ready to go. He escorts the ladies down to the waiting car and sees them into it while the door staff holds back paps and fans alike.

Just as the car starts to left Edward and Alex come out to followed by the rest of the family. The girls look back with a quizzical frown upon their face and the two men watch the car that had just pulled away. All four people feeling the charge in the air between them.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoyed the start of this story. Our fellows found their mates again. What are they going to do to gain their attention? To be able to get close enough to talk and ask for dates? What is going to be Bella's and Sasha's reaction to the two young men? Now the fun begins. Who is the bad guy sending the blood red roses and wanting to get a hold of the girls?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I don't see any blood red roses. I cringe every time I think about them. Whoever the hell is sending them has really caused me to hate the damn things. And, the card that comes with them is just sick fantasy dreams."_

"_I know. Talking about not getting a taste of the wine years ago, but the time is coming soon."_

"_A really sick psycho if there ever was one."_

"_I know, Bella, believe I know."_

_Both women finish getting ready to go out for awhile. As the last touches are in place a knock is heard at the door. Bella answers and Laurent introduces himself to her and explains about the security and who were assigned to them. At that moment Sasha comes to the door, acknowledges Laurent and they are ready to go. He escorts the ladies down to the waiting car and sees them into it while the door staff holds back paps and fans alike._

_Just as the car starts to left Edward and Alex come out to followed by the rest of the family. The girls look back with a quizzical frown upon their face and the two men watch the car that had just pulled away. All four people feeling the charge in the air between them._

**CHAPTER 4: DAMN ROSES**

Sasha has such a look of puzzlement on her face. She looks over at me and I nod knowing what she was asking without the words. Yes, I had felt the charged current as well. It had stayed at a slight tingle until those guys had walked out of the hotel. Then we saw Dr. Cullen walk up to them and ask a question. So, that was part of the band Speed. Not bad looking bunch at that, but, not interested in guys at the moment, had too much else going on.

After this gig Sash and I were going to have some quiet, vacation time. Get away from everyone and everything, but, family. We were going to see Mom and Dad. Our driver takes us downtown to some of the more exclusive stores, but, we decide that we would rather have a large mall. Somewhere that we can have a choice of many stores at our disposal, so we can try practicing the saying, "shop till you drop" mentality. We laugh and have funny just trying different things on and seeing how funny we looking in the styles that are not suited for us.

It was in one such store that we were clowning around, that Sasha backed into a short, young woman. Had black, spiky hair, topaz eyes, a most unusual color, but, beautiful, pale, white complexion and pixie like features that made her absolutely adorable. Instantly, we felt a connection like we had known each other a lifetime. Sasha kept looking at her a little funny until I finally asked her why. She said she thought she had seen pixie face some where before but couldn't remember where.

"Pixie face? That's cute. How did you come up with that name?" She says with a laugh.

Sasha and I set a path towards the food court since we are starving. Alice just comes along and we are all talking as if friends forever. It was really nice to interact with someone that wasn't a screaming fan or a noisy reporter or any of the paps trying to get an interview or pictures of you. She didn't ask any questions, it just a few relax and enjoyable meeting and afternoon. Of course, time came for us to head back to the hotel since we had to get ready for tonight's performance.

We say our goodbyes to Alice and meet with our driver to take us back to the hotel. It seemed that as we got closer to the hotel we could feel the charge as we have started calling it. But, we are slowly getting use to the feeling of it and since it isn't uncomfortable we don't feel threatened by it. In some odd way it has a feeling of completion.

As we go up to our room we encounter Laurent who wants to go over the security arrangements for getting us to and from the concert tonight. Sasha opened the door first and stopped dead. I looked around her and there sitting on the table to the left of the door were the blood red roses. Laurent note our reaction and is waiting for an explanation. We continue on in the room, but, Sasha calls for someone to come and remove the roses.

After that we began to tell Laurent what we know about the roses. They seem to show up every so often where ever we happen to be staying. We have no idea who is sending them or why. Sasha is holding the card that came with them this time in her hand. She reads the note which says, "Time keeps drawing closer and closer then I will take my time savoring the wine of sweet innocence."

Laurent reaches for the card and Sasha gives it to him. He says that he will be checking for any information surrounding their delivery. We thank him, he leaves to tighten security even more and we start getting ready to head to the Nokia Theater. Los Angeles is full of fun and threats.

As we head down to the car heading for the theater, Sasha and I discuss how much we are looking forward to the performance, but, we also, want to stay long enough to catch the performance of the band Speed. It would be nice to run into Dr. Cullen once again and express an opinion of his son's performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched as the roses were brought back down and discarded. It bothered him that his flowers were not appreciated. But, that was all right as he would teach them to appreciate what he gave to them. It might take a little pain for them to learn their lesson, but, they would learn that he gave with the intention for them to appreciate and to accept humbleness.

He really hoped he didn't have to apply too much pain to them before the learned for it would really be ashamed to have to mar them beautiful with any continual refusals of his attentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, boys, are you nearly ready to go?" Carlisle inquired of the guys.

"Yeah, we are almost ready. Carlisle, you did cancel that security escort didn't you?"

"Taken care of for you. No problem."

"We will get to see our ladies tonight and if all goes well to talk with them as well."

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, I'm late. But, I have had the best afternoon. And, you can't guess what made the day so great." Alice sings as she comes dancing through the door.

Edward is trying to read her, but, she is blocking him by quoting the Korean Bible in German. He hates it when she does things like that. She is his favorite sister, but, she can be annoying as hell as times.

"Okay, Alice, what the hell did you do that made your day so great?"

"I met the Swans." She informs them with a smug smile on her face.

"You what?" Alex asks

"I met Sasha and Isabella Swan. And, Isabella likes to be called Bella by her friends and family. They are really some nice people and Sasha already gave me a nickname. That is how close we got today."

"Which one is Sasha and which one is Bella?" Alex and Edward ask.

"Sasha has auburn hair and Bella has the mahogany hair. They are twenty one and twenty two years old. Sasha being the older one. They have been involved in the music business since they were nine and ten years old, but, didn't start performing together professionally until they were thirteen and fourteen years old."

"So, you really did get to know them? No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Wait you said Sasha gave you a nickname. What was it?" Alex asks her.

"She calls me Pixie face. Totally cool, huh?" she chuckles.

Both Alex and Edward begin to question her more about her day with the two. Carlisle even contributed to the conversation from time to time as everyone finished get ready to go to the theater. They all wanted to get there in enough time to watch the Swans perform. But, the guys kept quizzing Alice and Carlisle learn all they could about their ladies. Every little bit of information was important.

Just as they entered the theater through the stage door a dressing room door a little ways down was thrown open with such force that it slammed against the wall. Then a missile which turned out to be a large arrangement of roses came flying out the door and bounced off the opposite wall.

"Laurent! Laurent, damnit, where the hell are you?" the woman continued to yell.

A man came running down the hallway and stopped at the dressing room. Other doors begin to open to see what all the commotion was about as did the Cullen family. Suddenly, Sasha Swan came in view and began to berate this Laurent fellow about the roses appearing in their room. He tells her to calm down that he would have it checked into immediately. She apologizes to him, thanks him for his concern and then closes the door.

"Well, we know they don't like roses for some reason." Says Edward.

The boys check with the stage manager to see which dressing room they were assigned and a young man led the way for them. They have a few minutes before they had to complete getting ready to go on stage. But, they feel the heavy charge in the air with the ladies so close. It is uplifting and strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls get to the theater to finish getting ready to go on stage. They were behind the screens changing when the door opened and a stage hand mentioned flowers had just been delivered for them. The two thank him and finish up and come back out to put their make up on. That is when Sasha saw the roses and went ballistic. She picked them up, throw open the door so hard it resounded off the wall and she tossed the flowers out against the opposite wall, calling for Laurent the whole time. She told him what had happened and he said he would have it checked out immediately.

As emotions settle down for the shock of the damn roses, the tension in the air is heavy with static. The same they feel from time to time with no explained reason. They are finally ready and just patiently wait to be announced.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoyed the start of this story. Our fellows found their mates again. What are they going to do to gain their attention? To be able to get close enough to talk and ask for dates? What is going to be Bella's and Sasha's reaction to the two young men? Now the fun begins. Who is the bad guy sending the blood red roses and wanting to get a hold of the girls?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Well, we know they don't like roses for some reason." Says Edward._

_The boys check with the stage manager to see which dressing room they were assigned and a young man led the way for them. They have a few minutes before they had to complete getting ready to go on stage. But, they feel the heavy charge in the air with the ladies so close. It is uplifting and strong. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The girls get to the theater to finish getting ready to go on stage. They were behind the screens changing when the door opened and a stage hand mentioned flowers had just been delivered for them. The two thank him and finish up and come back out to put their make up on. That is when Sasha saw the roses and went ballistic. She picked them up, throw open the door so hard it resounded off the wall and she tossed the flowers out against the opposite wall, calling for Laurent the whole time. She told him what had happened and he said he would have it checked out immediately._

_As emotions settle down for the shock of the damn roses, the tension in the air is heavy with static. The same they feel from time to time with no explained reason. They are finally ready and just patiently wait to be announced._

**CHAPTER 5: MEETING AT LAST**

"Can you believe this? Why didn't you call sooner, damnit? No, I don't know how we're going to work it out. Hopefully, we can find a way." Sasha hangs up the phone. They have just about thirty minutes before the show starts and the band is stuck at least two hours away. How the hell is she going to deal with this setback? She heads back to the dressing room to inform Bella of the situation. Maybe she will be able to come up with a workable idea.

Bella looks up as Sasha comes in and really wants to slam the door, again. She sees the mood her cousin is in and just raises an eyebrow in inquiry as to what's up. Sasha explains about the problem the band encountered and the fact that they are still two hours away. Neither could seem to think clear enough to come up with a viable option to solving the current situation. There was a knock on the door and Bella went to answer. Sasha heard a male voice and turned as Bella invited the person in.

"Excuse me for intruding, but, I overhear part of your phone conversation. We discussed it and I was sent to see if you would be willing to accept our help?" He explained.

"We don't mean to appear to be rude, but, you are you?" Sasha questioned.

"Oh, I sorry. You're right, I didn't introduce myself. I am Alex Cullen and part of the band Speed."

"I see. And, Mr. Cullen, just what kind of help are you offering?" Sasha asks.

"Since your band isn't here we will be happy to fill in and play for you. That is if you would be willing to accept?"

"May we have a moment to discuss this between us?" Bella indicates Sasha and herself.

"Sure. Let us know. We will be more than happy to assist." With that he turned, opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. He stood just outside for a moment. The charge in the air was truly intense at this moment. Being in there with his soul mate was exquisite; more of a painful pleasure beyond what words could express. His Sasha.

After he left both women looked at each with a quizzical express. "Did you feel that?" they both asked each other. The electrical charge in the air was so heavy and encompassing. Almost breathe stealing in its strength.

"Well, it is a solution. Should we take it or not?" Sasha contemplated aloud.

"I don't see that we have any other options at this point, cuz."

"Okay. I'll get a hold of someone to see where their dressing room is located and let them know that we accept their offer with appreciation."

"No, I'll go you finish getting ready." So, with saying Bella walked out and found a stage hand that pointed her to the right door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and pixie face was standing there with a smug look on her face.

"So, we meet again so soon." She laughs.

"It appears so." Bella agrees. "I was told that the band Speed has this dressing room. We didn't realize that you were performing tonight as well. What act are you doing?"

Alice explains that she isn't, but, her brothers were. "The band Speed are all my brothers and my husband. But, come on in and meet them. They are excited to meet the Swans."

"I'm sorry, but, I don't have time as I still have to finish some last minute additions. A member of the band came and offered to play for us since our band get delayed. And, I just wanted to let him know that we would like to accept the offer, that is, if it is still available?"

"Of course, it is, dear." Another woman came up behind Alice, offering her hand and introducing herself as Esme Cullen. "My sons are so looking forward to this. Just let us know what the songs are and they will be ready."

"Thank you. I will see that you receive them immediately." She replied with a smile. Turning she headed back to her dressing room to finish getting ready.

As she reentered the room she saw that Sasha was ready and waiting for her. She told her that she had seen Alice and it turns out that she is married to one of the members of the Speed band. But, they were awaiting the selection of what their set would be so they could be ready for them. Sasha walked over to her case and withdrew the necessary sheet music and opened the door motioning for a member of the stage personnel. A young woman answered the call and received the necessary instructions then took the music selections to Speed.

They were going to do pieces from their last album titled "Love and Break up". There were two songs they were doing one called Love and the other was Without You. Then their portion of the show was done. The car was waiting to take them directly to the airport to catch a flight to Seattle. A few days at home with the family in Forks. Away from all of the pushing and shoving, the conniving and brown nosing and the fawning like your word is everything. Back to the roots and down home, feet firmly planted, realistic individuals that don't give a damn who or what you are except just being yourself.

"Damn, are we Grand Central Station or something?" Sasha complained as someone knocked on the door. Opening the door both Bella and Sasha saw a group of people standing there waiting to be invited in. Upon second look there were able to make out Dr. Cullen and Alice. Sasha moved back and motioned for all to enter, then closed the door after they were all in.

"Alice, Dr. Cullen, is there a problem?"

"No. No, my dear. The boys just wanted to be introduced, so, since Alice and I are the only two that have had the pleasure of meeting you they requested we conduct the introductions." He laughingly indicated the group behind him.

"But, first, allow me to present my wife, Esme, she is a great fan of yours. Next are our family, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, Edward, Alex and Jasper who is married to Alice. " The two women shook hands with all of them as they were introduced. Esme told them she enjoyed their 'Together' album. It was all about love of family and friends.

"Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. And, we would like to thank you for helping us out tonight since our group got themselves stuck in a blink and you miss it type town."

"No problem, we are glad to do it. In fact it was just the break we had been hoping for to be able to meet you."

The charge in the air had both Sasha and Bella looking at each other quite often as it was so intense. The feeling was like heavily charged electric static flowing through the air invisibly. They had no explanation for it and except it was there each time they were close to the present group. Must be some kind of body chemistry these people are projecting without knowing it. That was the only way they could explain it away.

"Okay, countdown to show time at ten minutes and counting. Everyone finish with your preparation and standby." The stage manager was yelling.

"Do we have time for a quick run through with one of the songs?" Edward asked.

"The first song we are doing is Love and the second will be Without You.

"Here, it follows this beat." so with the snapping of fingers and tapping of a foot, Bella showed the rhythm of the song:

_Love is suppose to bring us together_

_Not scream and yell at each other to tear us apart._

_We keep trying but fail_

_Darling, we are putting one another through hell_

_Let's step back and say enough_

_Damn, with the unnecessary stuff_

_I love you, baby_

_I am always ready_

_My heartbeat is rapid but steady from your touch_

_I love you, love you, baby._

After the girls got through there was a silence of appreciation filling the room. Then the stage manager was calling for Speed to get in place for their performance. Sasha and Bella followed after the rest of the Cullen family to watch their show.

But, while they were watching Speed no one observed the lone figure standing in the darkness of the wings watching the girls.

**A/N: the meeting between everyone has taken place. And the performance for the benefits concert has started. But, all is not well off to the side. Someone is watching in the wings and gives off an air of unhappiness. What is going to be his next move?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"The first song we are doing is Love and the second will be Without You.

"Here, it follows this beat." so with the snapping of fingers and tapping of a foot, Bella showed the rhythm of the song:

_Love is suppose to bring us together_

_Not scream and yell at each other to tear us apart._

_We keep trying but fail_

_Darling, we are putting one another through hell_

_Let's step back and say enough_

_Damn, with the unnecessary stuff_

_I love you, baby_

_I am always ready_

_My heartbeat is rapid but steady from your touch_

_I love you, love you, baby._

After the girls got through there was a silence of appreciation filling the room. Then the stage manager was calling for Speed to get in place for their performance. Sasha and Bella followed after the rest of the Cullen family to watch their show.

But, while they were watching Speed no one observed the lone figure standing in the darkness of the wings watching the girls.

**CHAPTER 6: FREEDON IS NOT JUST A SONG**

After Speed had finished their set it was time for the Swans. The crowd as well went a little wild and the applause was deafening. And as they took center stage, Speed remained and started into the first bars of their beginning number. They began to sway to the beat of the music and to put a thorough performance together for this number. Suddenly, Sasha had an idea how to do the next song. She wouldn't have a chance to say anything to Bella until the break between songs. The song ended after a repeat of the verses and the band gave a backup flourish.

The audience showed enthusiastic approval by the thundering applause they were showering upon the performers. Bella and Sasha took a bow, acknowledged the band and motioned for them to take a bow, and then the band was getting ready to start the next song. Sasha quickly outlined what she had in mind and waited for Bella to agree which wasn't long in coming. They had never tried anything like that before but, it was worth seeing how it be received by the fans.

So, as the second song began the two women moved back to stand on either side of Edward. He looked at them with a bit of confusion showing on his face. Bella asked him if he knew the song lyrics and he nodded, "Then join us where appropriate." They began the song and he did. It was definitely a crowd pleaser.

As everyone exited off the stage and the next group started all of their equipment had been moved off stage quietly. "Well, that was enjoyable. Thanks for the help." Bella told them, and then the two women turned to go to their dressing room to remove the stage makeup and get into their street clothes. Their driver was waiting and it was time to head for Forks.

The Cullens went to their dressing room to change and get ready to leave, heading back to the hotel and assuming that they would see the girls back there as well. It had been a dream come true for both Alex and Edward to be next to their loves. And, then to be able to participate in their performing was an even more unexpected surprise. It highlighted their evening.

Bella and Sasha quietly left without drawing attention to that fact. They went out the stage door and saw their car waiting. The problem was they didn't see their driver. Anywhere! After waiting for a few moments they decided to go ahead and get into the car, but, as they opened the door they found the whole back seat flooded with blood red roses. With a note that said, "Soon, my darlings, soon I will be able to uncork you both and enjoy the wine I have been denied too long." Slamming the door quickly and looking around for the driver once more, they discussed their options.

While still trying to decide what to do they heard a moaning sound coming from behind them. Turning towards the alley and the dumpster a figure was seen getting up and holding the side of his head. About that time as well, Laurent and the rest of their security came out of the stage door in a panic. As he saw the two women he gave a loud sigh of relief and it was at that moment he had a moan also.

Laurent and one other went over to stand by Bella and Sasha while the other two members went to check out the person beside the dumpster. It turned out to none other than their driver. He had been bashed over the head and moved to where they saw him. The two women opened the back door of the limo and showed security what was in there.

With seeing what had brought about the attack upon the driver and knowing how the two had been plagued with this stalker and the roses, Laurent ordered a cab and had two members of the team to go with Bella and Sasha back to the hotel. Once at the hotel the Bella and Sasha excused themselves and turned as if heading for the restaurant, but, instead after their security detail turned away both young women walked out the other door onto the street and the doorman hailed a cab for them. They got in and gave the driver instructions to head for the airport. He pulled away and they looked back in time to see the rest of their security detail arrive and the Cullen family.

At the airport they quickly went through security and headed to catch their flight for Seattle. Arriving at the gate just as the flight attendant started checking tickets, they were able to board without having to wait and risk attracting any attention. In fact to hold down any attention they were traveling economy. As if they were two college students heading home for a visit.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel all hell is breaking loose. Laurent has the whole team on the carpet wanting to know why not once, but, twice there has been a lapse in taking care of their charges in an efficient manner. Why have they been left along and there has been a breach in security when they were among the best? While he was carrying on Alice happened to overhear everything that had been said and was not pleased about the breach of security either. In fact, she was downright pissed about it as was the rest of the family when she told them, especially Alex and Edward.

And then when she mentioned she had heard that the two women were missing. That they had managed to evade security and leave with no one having a clue as to where they have gone. And after what happened back at the theater they had better come up with some answers before too much more time elapsed. Everyone really got uptight, but, had to restrain both Alex and Edward from going to tear someone's head from their shoulders.

"What in the hell is going on with people? Why can't they keep up with two small women? What is the problem?" Edward is asking and bemoaning the fact that Bella is missing. Of course, Alex is doing the same thing about Sasha missing.

"We need to know more about what is the deal with the roses. Remember at the theater the hellish fit Sasha threw about someone leaving roses in their dressing room? There is more to this than what we know right now, but, we need to get with the security team and get more details. Our mates are in danger of some sort and we need to find them and give them our protection." Alex states.

They both were going to question the head of Bella's and Sasha's security teams, but, Carlisle stopped them at the door. "Both of you, in fact, all of you sit down and calm down. I will go down and see what information I can get from them. With your attitudes at the moment no one is going to tell you anything."

Jasper and Emmett are on standby in case they need to tackle the two to keep them in the suite. Alice was trying to see if she could see anything concerning the two women, but, was coming up with just shadow references; nothing concrete. Also, Rosalie was on the computer to see if she could come up with a clue about their aversion to roses, but, nothing was available to give a lead or hint as to the situation. Then they heard someone reaching to open the door just before Carlisle came back in the room.

"Well, we have a problem. One that I am not sure how to begin solving it, but, we need to find a way." He tells them quietly. Carlisle continues to explain about the situation as it was explained to him. The guys wanted to know how he had been able to get the information and Carlisle explained that we knew the girls families and wanted to make sure of their safety. That was when Laurent filled Carlisle in about the stalker and him send blood red roses along with little notes imitating that he would be making a move for them before too long. And, then the girls' driver had been attacked at the theater while waiting for them. Laurent had told him about the incident earlier at the hotel with the flower and they all knew about the one with the roses at the dressing room. But, what wasn't known until then was about the back seat of their car being filled with the flowers after the driver had been knocked out. Laurent showed the different notes he had that had come with the roses. And, advised him to let the families know to keep an eye out for anyone getting to close and acting suspicious around them, if they could be found.

"So, as you see, there is a real problem and we need to find them before long so we are ready for any harm that could befall them." He informs them quietly while looking at each family member. Since Edward and Alex have chosen Bella and Sasha as mates, they are considered members of the family without knowing it.

While Laurent is downstairs with his team and the Cullen family is up in their suite talking about the girls being gone, there is someone else present in the girls' suite looking for clues as to why they were not in their suite. They were supposed to be in town for at least two more days. Not being able to find anything, he trashes the room, furnishings and personal effects alike. Everything is a total write off he gets through with all of it.

**A/N: The girls included Edward into the last song not really knowing that the whole band was glad to be performing with them. The person in the wings is becoming a little bit more active and seems to be very frustrated at the moment. So, the two women were able to head home with no further problems leaving behind some very frustrated, ill tempered individuals, each for different reasons. So, what do the Cullens need to do the protect the girls? What can Laurent and team do to protect them? Should the police become involved in this? If so, how will it play out in the news? What is the stalker's next move and how danger has he just become with Bella and Sasha evading him?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Well, we have a problem. One that I am not sure how to begin solving it, but, we need to find a way." He tells them quietly. Carlisle continues to explain about the situation as it was explained to him. The guys wanted to know how he had been able to get the information and Carlisle explained that we knew the girls families and wanted to make sure of their safety. That was when Laurent filled Carlisle in about the stalker and him send blood red roses along with little notes imitating that he would be making a move for them before too long. And, then the girls' driver had been attacked at the theater while waiting for them. Laurent had told him about the incident earlier at the hotel with the flower and they all knew about the one with the roses at the dressing room. But, what wasn't known until then was about the back seat of their car being filled with the flowers after the driver had been knocked out. Laurent showed the different notes he had that had come with the roses. And, advised him to let the families know to keep an eye out for anyone getting to close and acting suspicious around them, if they could be found._

"_So, as you see, there is a real problem and we need to find them before long so we are ready for any harm that could befall them." He informs them quietly while looking at each family member. Since Edward and Alex have chosen Bella and Sasha as mates, they are considered members of the family without knowing it._

_While Laurent is downstairs with his team and the Cullen family is up in their suite talking about the girls being gone, there is someone else present in the girls' suite looking for clues as to why they were not in their suite. They were supposed to be in town for at least two more days. Not being able to find anything, he trashes the room, furnishings and personal effects alike. Everything is a total write off he gets through with all of it._

**CHAPTER 7: WHO MADE THE SMARTER MOVE?**

The plane landed at Sea-Tac without incident. No one knew they were coming this early so they were able to make their own arrangements for getting home for a visit. And, coming economy class was inspired as no one recognized them. It was relaxing to say the least. No disturbances of any kind! Of course, neither woman was aware of the turmoil brewing back in LA. To them it was like another dimension and a lifetime away. They were just Bella and Sasha Swan coming home for a visit and a short vacation.

After disembarking, Sasha went to make arrangements for a rental car while Bella went to a snack bar to grab things to nib on during the long three hour drive. She met Sasha outside the doors by the rental place with their carryon luggage and the bag of goodies. Shortly after her arrival the car was pulled around, the keys handed over, everything loaded and they were on their way to Forks. The two women in a happy bubble of peacefulness not wanting the outside world to invade their space for awhile. They sang, joked, laughed and just enjoyed themselves for the first time in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laurent hesitated about calling the police as he had no idea what the girls may or may not be doing, let alone if they were in any trouble. It could be that they decided to have time alone out on the town celebrating their performance tonight. From all accounts the entire concert had been a success in raising the funds for the different organizations it was meant to reach. His favorite had been the combined performance of Speed and the Swans.

He decided to take the team up to the suite and see if there might be any clues as to what their intentions might have been. The chaotic mess he found upon opening the door with the magnetic door card was unexpected and was giving him second thoughts about calling the police. This was something he felt Dr Cullen needed to be made aware since he was close friends with the Swan family. He turned and sent Jane to the Cullen suite to ask Dr Cullen to join him immediately. "Do not say one word about this mess to him or anyone else." He instructed her. She nodded and left to do as ordered.

While she went to get the doctor, Laurent held the team in the hallway because if De. Cullen decided to call the police then the scene would have to stay undisturbed until they finished their investigation. But, as much as he wanted to call the police it that was not his call at this point. It would have to be a family decision.

He could honestly say that the two young women were giving him a headache and made his job that much harder. They chose to make their own decisions, didn't take advice very well, and didn't tolerate restrictions placed upon them. In other words, they could be a total pain in the ass. Of course, he had seen them behave differently with the females of the team, so, it seemed that it was the male influence that made them the more difficult. Their independence was crippling to any security team that tried to protect them, but, it did present an interesting challenge.

As he had reached this stage of his thinking Jane returned with Dr. Cullen. Laurent quickly explained what he had found in the Swan's suite and then stepped out of the way for him to see for himself. "So, Dr. Cullen with you being a friend of the family and closely associated with the young ladies, I need for you to make the call of notifying the police or not. Even to the point of notifying the family of the situation surrounding the ladies as well."

Carlisle looked around the room, shaking his head and continued to walk further into the room. He knew if Edward and Alex saw this mess they would go berserk. Nearly nothing would hold them back from finding the person or persons that did this, causing this type of threat to their chosen mates, and destroying them. He went on into the separate bedrooms in the suite seeing the same destruction as he went. Nothing was left untouched. This had to be reported. There was no way around it. The security team supplied by the foundation was not up to handling this set of circumstances.

"Call the police and report this as a case of possible robbery. I will notify the family and see if they might have some information regarding the ladies." He told Laurent who nodded in agreement. Then he asked if Laurent had located the two women as yet. Laurent shook his head no, but, indicated that he was still looking, but, thought they might have felt the need to get away for awhile at one of the night spots to celebrate quietly.

Carlisle agreed that that was a possibility, even though; privately he disagreed with that reasoning. This sort of damage indicated a sick determined mind to reach the girls for causing harm to them. The family needed to find the girls fast. This was going to get ugly before there could be a bright side to things. He turned to let Laurent know that he was heading back to his family suite and would be getting in touch with the Swan family immediately. That if they were able to supply any further information he would let Laurent and the police know. Also, telling him to let him know when and if the police required his presence for their entrance into the room.

Carlisle kept thinking of medical terms and new techniques all the way back to his family. This was not going to go well with Alex and Edward. Damn, how was he going to tell them and still keep them contained until the family could come up with a plan of action? He continued to keep his thoughts private even as he entered the suite and called the family together. They entered the main room and took seats around; waiting for the reason Carlisle had summoned them.

"Well, have a serious problem and I am going to need all of you to stay in control regards of the facts that I am going to impart to you." With saying he looked around at each one of them individually waiting for confirmation of agreement from each of them.

"As you know, Bella and Sasha are missing. So far they have not been located. However, the person in charge of their security team seems to feel that the girls have gone out quietly to unwind after tonight's performance. I am stating now that the facts do not support this." As he was saying this both Edward and Alex reacted slightly with the tightening of muscles getting ready to move, to spring into immediate action.

"Calm down, you two, let me finish. Laurent called me down to the girls' suite to confer with me since we are closest thing to family they have here in LA. What I found there was a wakeup call as to how serious this stalker business with the girls really is. It explained a lot better their total reaction to the roses.

"As we know the girls went missing straight after the concert so they were gone while someone was busy trashing their room."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" was the reaction from the whole family.

"Someone trashed their room. So, it was providence that wherever they decided to go they did not go back to their suite before leaving. For the moment they are safe, but, for how long is another question.

"I am going to need to call the Swan family to let them know about what is happening to the girls and see if they have any useful information to give us and the police a clue to put a stop to this threat to them."

"What do the police have to do with this?"

"I instructed Laurent to call the police and report the damn as a robbery. He is supposed to call me once the police get here. But, in the meantime, we need to come up with a plan of action."

So with telling the family all that he knew, Carlisle placed a call to the Swan residence in Forks, Washington. Charlie Swan answered the phone and Carlisle identified himself then went on to explain why he was calling and how he became involved in the situation that prompted his call. Charlie thanked Carlisle and told him that both girls were expected to arrive home within a couple of days for a little down time before going back to work. Carlisle asked Chief Swan if he knew anything about the flowers the girls had been receiving and he answered yes and had been trying to talk them into hiring bodyguards, but, to no avail.

"So, what you are telling me is that the situation has escalated to a great extent."

"Yes, it seems so."Carlisle answered him.

"If you don't mind while you are there please handle things at that end. If I come up with anything here I will be sure to let you know." He asked and then promised.

"We should be back in Seattle area in a few days, but, I will stay in touch with you." And that ended the call. Just as he hung up there was a knock at the door which Esme answered. The young woman that had come to get him before stood there waiting to speak with him. She told him that the police had arrived and wanted him down as representative of the family. So, he followed her back down to the suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where are my little bitches? Nothing in the room to indicate how I could get closer to them and now they are gone off somewhere without a word to anyone. So, where are my little bitches?

**A/N: So, what do the Cullens need to do the protect the girls? What can Laurent and team do to protect them? Now the police have become involved in this. A call placed to Forks, but, nothing could be gained from that end. What is the stalker's next move and how danger has he just become with Bella and Sasha evading him?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_So with telling the family all that he knew, Carlisle placed a call to the Swan residence in Forks, Washington. Charlie Swan answered the phone and Carlisle identified himself then went on to explain why he was calling and how he became involved in the situation that prompted his call. Charlie thanked Carlisle and told him that both girls were expected to arrive home within a couple of days for a little down time before going back to work. Carlisle asked Chief Swan if he knew anything about the flowers the girls had been receiving and he answered yes and had been trying to talk them into hiring bodyguards, but, to no avail. _

"_So, what you are telling me is that the situation has escalated to a great extent."_

"_Yes, it seems so."Carlisle answered him._

"_If you don't mind while you are there please handle things at that end. If I come up with anything here I will be sure to let you know." He asked and then promised._

"_We should be back in Seattle area in a few days, but, I will stay in touch with you." And that ended the call. Just as he hung up there was a knock at the door which Esme answered. The young woman that had come to get him before stood there waiting to speak with him. She told him that the police had arrived and wanted him down as representative of the family. So, he followed her back down to the suite._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Where are my little bitches? Nothing in the room to indicate how I could get closer to them and now they are gone off somewhere without a word to anyone. So, where are my little bitches?_

**CHAPTER 8: SO MUCH FOR PEACE AND QUIET**

Of course, the girls made good time getting to Forks. The road was light with traffic and they had not a care in the world at that moment. The lightheartedness carried them all the way home to the Swan residence. As they pulled into the drive a curtain moved at the window, but with the car being a rental and the Swans were not expecting company at that time of night, they wondered who was out there due to it being the early hours of the morning as they had been in bed until hearing the car pull in. The outside light comes on as the door opens. As both Bella and Sasha move into the light Charlie and Renee watch in shock. It had the feel of the Twilight Zone. It had only been a few hours ago that Charlie and Renee had received the call from Carlisle Cullen concerning the state of the girls' hotel suite.

Both, Bella and Sasha see the strange looks they're getting, but, not sure why. As they get closer to the door Charlie motions them into the house and closes the door after they have moved towards the living room. They set their carryon baggage down by the stairs as they enter the living room still curious as to why they are getting such strange looks.

"Hey, you two, what is going on? Why are you looking at us so funny?"

"You two really have no idea what is going on?"

"No, are we supposed to?"

"I got a call a few hours ago from Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember him? It seems his sons' band helped you out at the benefit concert in LA.

"Well, young ladies, it seems that your nut job roses guy has gotten completely out of control now. The police are involved but not for that reason as yet."

"Uncle Charlie, what is going on and why has Carlisle Cullen called here? What are you not saying?"

"Sasha, dear, I know what happened when you arrived at the hotel, at the theater, about your driver and what happened at your hotel after you two disappeared without a word to anyone. Your secur-"

"Wait! What are you talking about 'at our hotel after we disappeared'? We didn't disappear. Our plans were to catch a flight up to here right after the show to have a little extra time. We had nothing else pressing, so we came on."

"Dad, what is going on in LA that has gotten everyone in such an uproar? We really have no idea. We did have a bit of a problem at the hotel when we first arrived and then with the driver. Our security team took us back to the hotel without checking to see if we had other plans. They didn't ask, just decided for us. So, we went in one door with them and out the other door without them. Took a cab to the airport, got our tickets, caught the flight, got into Seattle, rented a car and here we are."

Charlie went on to explain to the two of them what had happened in LA, that their suite had been ransacked by someone. Since the Cullens heard that you had problems with leaving the theater it was explained to your team that they were acquainted with your family, so, your security team leader told Dr. Cullen everything that he knew. Charlie continued to let them know that Carlisle Cullen had been authorized calling the police with a report of possible robbery.

"But, with his call to me to inform me about what was going on I asked him to represent the family with the situation in LA until I have a chance to find out where you two were and could have a chance to talk with you.

"I did let him know that you were expected here within a couple of days but not before then. So, I am really surprised by you showing up now." He says with a smile. "But, we do really need to let them know that you two are here and then after we all have gotten some rest, make some decisions on how to proceed with this investigation."

After that Charlie and Renee when back to bed and the girls followed after picking up their bags left by the stairs. Needless to say, Bella and Sasha looked at each other then went into their rooms.

With a few hours sleep all four adults met downstairs around the kitchen table to try and come to a decision about what to do. They went over all of the facts one more time. The main thing that needed to be done was to call Dr. Cullen and let him that that Bella and Sasha were safe. And, to let him continue with the necessary decisions in regards to the police investigation in LA.

Sasha decided she would make the call and see if she could any further information concerning what was going on there. She felt that after getting that information a more informed decision could be made. So, she dials the number that Charlie had written down and waited for an answer. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered and Sasha asked to speak with Dr. Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nerves stayed on edge all night, waiting for something to happen, but, not sure what. After Carlisle's return from talking with the police everyone kept trying to come up with a plan for locating Bella and Sasha. Then we had to have a plan on how to keep them safe until this person could be apprehended. Edward and Alex were wondering how long this had been going on.

It was at that moment Carlisle's phone rang. He answered it by the second ring with, "Hello."

"Dr. Cullen, this is Sasha Swan."

"My dear young woman, what a delight it is to hear from you directly." He said. The caller, of course, was unaware that all of us could hear the conversation from both sides. But, when she identified herself we all sat up a little straighter.

"My uncle Charlie, told us about what happened last night to our room and the part you had in handling things there, so I was wondering if you would fill me in more fully as to what all of this is concerning?"

"Of course." So he continued to relate all of the information he was told, what had transpired and what had been said, then agreed upon by all involved. "At this point, I and the family are waiting to hear what you would like for us to do to help in this situation.

"We can offer protection, if you want it. And, you are more than welcome to continue with us as part of the family unit for safety sake, if you would like." He offered.

"If you don't mind, I am not ready to give an answer to your generous offer at this moment. I need to discuss this with my cousin. Would it be all right if I got back with you later about our decision?" she asked.

"That would be acceptable." And the call ended just as quickly as it began.

"You never did found out where they were and how Chief Swan was able to get in touch with them so fast." Alex remarked.

"Didn't need to, since I have her cell phone number on caller ID. Wherever they are we have that information to be able to reach them at any given time." Carlisle simply replies.

Alice stiffens with indrawn breath and stares off in to space. Each person realized that she was having a vision, but, would have to be patient for the results, except for Edward. Suddenly, he jerked forward in reaction to what he was seeing through Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe if I go back to Forks, I might be able to pick up on some information as to where my little bitches have gone. They do have family living there and that might be useful in itself." He said aloud, talking to himself.

**A/N: Bella and Sasha was looking forward to some peace time and a good homecoming, but, instead, funny looks and bad news. What will the family decide in way of stopping this madman? So, what do the Cullens need to do to protect the girls? What can Laurent and team do to protect them? Now the police have become involved in this. A call placed to Forks, but, nothing could be gained from that end. What is the stalker's next move and how danger has he just become with Bella and Sasha evading him?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Of course." So he continued to relate all of the information he was told, what had transpired and what had been said, then agreed upon by all involved. "At this point, I and the family are waiting to hear what you would like for us to do to help in this situation._

"_We can offer protection, if you want it. And, you are more than welcome to continue with us as part of the family unit for safety sake, if you would like." He offered._

"_If you don't mind, I am not ready to give an answer to your generous offer at this moment. I need to discuss this with my cousin. Would it be all right if I got back with you later about our decision?" she asked._

"_That would be acceptable." And the call ended just as quickly as it began. _

"_You never did found out where they were and how Chief Swan was able to get in touch with them so fast." Alex remarked._

"_Didn't need to, since I have her cell phone number on caller ID. Wherever they are we have that information to be able to reach them at any given time." Carlisle simply replies._

_Alice stiffens with indrawn breath and stares off in to space. Each person realized that she was having a vision, but, would have to be patient for the results, except for Edward. Suddenly, he jerked forward in reaction to what he was seeing through Alice. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Maybe if I go back to Forks, I might be able to pick up on some information as to where my little bitches have gone. They do have family living there and that might be useful in itself." He said aloud, talking to himself._

**CHAPTER 9: MOVING TOWARDS COMING TOGETHER**

Both Alice and Edward are frozen with her vision playing out. A decision has been made by a man in a shadow, but, his size and shape seem familiar somehow. But, there is not enough to identify who he is. Alice sees him heading for Forks and discovering the two women are there. He is devising a plan to start a more advance form of torment. Keeping them stressed enough to be able to eventual get a hold of them.

As the vision fades, the posture of both relaxes to be able to fill the rest of the family in on what is going to happen. The biggest problem is that the timetable is not certain enough for them to be able to get anything in place to protect Bella and Sasha. Alex growls low in his throat and jerkingly tries to contain himself from thrown the furniture around the hotel suite they are using in LA. He is getting more frustrated by the minute, the same as Edward. They feel the need to be close to their mates to protect them from this threat.

But, the biggest problem at this point is that the guys cannot leave. They still have a couple of performances left to do. Either they walk away and lose some of their reputation or stay or their mates remain in danger. The whole family is in turmoil over the puzzle and has difficulty trying to solve both situations. Then Rosalie puts forth a suggestion that stuns the family.

"Esme, Alice and I are not needed here while you have to play. So, I suggest that we go to Forks and open the house up there. That way we can become acquainted with Bella and Sasha while keeping an eye on things so they will be safe. As soon as you can then join us there." The men look at her like she had grown another head. But, after further thought Carlisle approves the idea and endorses it. The rest of the family slowly begins to see the sense of what seems to be the best route to go.

The men are not really happy about their women folk being far away from them, but, at the same time it becomes a necessity to protect the soul mates for Alex and Edward. So, after much more discussion which went far into the night for the planning of what needed to be done, everyone was on board. The guys would join them in about a week's time.

It was felt that with the women going first they could make and maintain contact with the Bella and Sasha, letting them begins to know the Cullen family better in preparation for the when the men arrived. That way Edward and Alex would have an excuse to start getting closer to the two and begin their courtship. Providence was giving them the opening for getting acquainted and closer to them than just the band that helped out when they needed it. Rosalie's suggestion would work better all the way around.

Since all of that was decided the women got ready and headed for Forks. Plane reservations were made, car rental on standby for when they landed and the drive to Forks to re open the house. A week seemed like it would be hell without the women, but, thinking about what Edward and Alex have to be going through right now made it worth it. Two members of the family were in danger and they needed protecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sasha had gotten off the phone talking with Dr. Cullen she went back into the kitchen and told them of the conversation. "They even offered for Bella and I join the family group for our protection, if we wanted to do so. I told them we would talk about it and get back with them later in the day with a decision."

"I don't really think that would be necessary, we do know how to defend ourselves. All the lessons we've taken and with what Dad has insisted that we learn. So, my vote is no. We deal with this on our own terms."

"I agree with you. I don't feel like we need to let someone else dictate how we do things and rule how we live our lives."

Both Renee and Charlie remained silent listening to their two girls decide what would be right for them. To say that they were proud of the girls would be an understatement. Both young women had been exceptional since birth. Even when Charlie's brother, Lawrence and his wife had been murdered in front of their little girl and she came into their home, she was as another daughter to the couple. The girls excelled at all they did, studies, music industry and college. They had passed and managed to do university level studies at the same time they were finishing up high school. During all of that time still kept their musical interest going.

The only time there had been a problem was when the two young ladies had been stranded on the road and three thugs tried to accost them. Sasha had had the present of mind to nine one one at the time summoning help for both of them. Bella and Sasha both maintained a GPA of a four point oh in all of their classes. Bella studying for her teaching degree and Sasha finishing for her degree in entertainment law and were near completion.

But, this present danger was getting worse and no one had any idea who was behind it. That is what made the whole thing even scarier. How do you fight against something when it is just a phantom? Nothing more than just a shadow and not even that. Who or how do you fight?

After the conversation with Dr. Cullen and both Bella and Sash decided to decline their offer they went off to do some shopping in Port Angeles. Not having brought a lot with them, they needed some clothes and other items for their stay at home. Shortly they would be leaving to return to their own home which was in San Francisco. After they returned home, the two informed Charlie and Renee that they really didn't want anyone to know they were there. All they wanted was the peace and quiet, the family time to reconnect on all levels and to relax for awhile. And that is the way it stayed for a couple of days.

Both kept a low profile, until a knock came on the door. Renee answered it to be greeted by a bundle of a whirlwind. This short, black haired pixie type person was bouncing in one spot on the porch. She wanted to see Bella and Sasha. Then she identified herself before continuing any further once she saw the look on Renee's face.

Once Renee knew who she was, she stepped aside inviting Alice into the house. She called both girls down to talk with Alice and then returned to the kitchen where she was preparing lunch. Of course, she asked Alice if she would like to join them when it was ready, but, she respectfully said no. At that moment Bella and Sasha came down to see who was there to see them.

"Well, hello again. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we were here and to invite you over to our house. Esme is opening it back up and the guys will all be here in about a week."

"I didn't realize that the family still had a residence in the area." Sasha said with puzzlement sounding in her voice.

"It has been awhile since last we were here, but, under the circumstances, we thought it would be best to return for now."

"What circumstances are you talking about?"

"Oh, the band is wanting a little time off and then the concert the other night with all of you performing it gave them an idea about maybe everyone could do a piece together. So, everyone thought we would come here and present the idea to you after you got to know us a little better."

"I must say that is something to think about." Sasha replies.

"Edward is the bronze colored hair one, isn't he?" asks Bella shyly.

"Yes, he is." Alice answers with a smile. "In fact he is a little in awe of you." She tells her.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, to be truthful, Edward is interested in getting to know you better and Alex is interested in getting to know you, Sasha, better also." She chuckles at the look on both girls face.

Time seems to fly and Alice did end up staying for lunch but didn't eat since she wasn't hungry. And their visit with Alice continued until late afternoon. All three women enjoyed the company and companionship shared. It was nice having someone to talk with outside of family, but, yet still understood what was needed to relax and the reason why. Each side felt like they had known each other all their lives. But, time came that Alice had to leave and goodbyes were said.

The Swans settled for the evening to have a nice quiet family night while Alice returned home to let Esme and Rosalie know how her visit had gone. Also, how she had set up for everyone to be innocently involved in the two women's lives. Once that was done and met with approval a call was made to LA to let the guys know how things were going and what all had been achieved. To say that Edward and Alex were excited about the outcome would be understating the issue. But, it wouldn't be much longer before everyone was united again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving in Forks, there was no hint that my little bitches are here. No one is talking about the big event of the Swans being here. That is something that could not be covered up if they had come here. So, with that in mind, I need to head back to LA and start over. Maybe they returned home to San Francisco. Yeah, that is would be the best place to check next.

So, off he went to San Francisco to look for clues of where Bella and Sasha are hiding.

**A/N: With the vision Alice had and Edward saw, time was going short. The stalker was become more daring and desperate at the same time. The Cullens knew they had to start taking a more active part in protecting Bella and Sasha. Rosalie's suggestion was the right one, but, Alice's visit really opened the door for everyone to meet. **

**Now the police have become involved in this. But, Carlisle hasn't received any update concerning their investigation into the room being thrashed. So, he needs to consider checking with the officer in charge. **

**So, far Bella and Sasha have remained undetected by the stalker, leaving him puzzled as to their whereabouts. This is good for now, but, what is going to change? What did Alice see that would change the outcome?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The Swans settled for the evening to have a nice quiet family night while Alice returned home to let Esme and Rosalie know how her visit had gone. Also, how she had set up for everyone to be innocently involved in the two women's lives. Once that was done and met with approval a call was made to LA to let the guys know how things were going and what all had been achieved. To say that Edward and Alex were excited about the outcome would be understating the issue. But, it wouldn't be much longer before everyone was united again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Upon arriving in Forks, there was no hint that my little bitches are here. No one is talking about the big event of the Swans being here. That is something that could not be covered up if they had come here. So, with that in mind, I need to head back to LA and start over. Maybe they returned home to San Francisco. Yeah, that is would be the best place to check next. _

_So, off he went to San Francisco to look for clues of where Bella and Sasha are hiding._

**CHAPTER 10: THROUGH ACCIDENT DO WE STAY SAFE**

Time passed slowly, but, peacefully for Bella and Sasha. They were able to relax and enjoy their time with family. What with wandering down memory's path, taking a walk through the woods at the back of the house, and driving into Seattle and once to Olympia with Charlie and Renee, both girls enjoyed their time just being two young ladies. Time was approaching for them to return to San Francisco and pick up the threads of their lives once again, but, not for a few more days. Total they were planning to spend two weeks in Forks.

No, the term 'fun in the sun' couldn't be applied to Forks, but, that didn't matter; it was fun with the family' and relaxation time. And they were enjoying it to the full extent. It was the period of what might be classified as the calm before the storm. But, what they didn't know, didn't know didn't cause them worry for anyone.

Alice and Rosalie came over to invite Bella and Sasha for a girl's day out, which they accepted. They thought it would be fun to go out with other females close to their own age. So, off they went to Portland for shopping and a show with a last minute decision to stay overnight since it was so later. It was a long drive back to Forks after all. Bella called her parents to let them know and said she would see them in the morning.

The week passed with calm, easy going quietness. Both Bella and Sasha were relaxed and ready for the coming weeks ahead of work and school. They had heard nothing more about the incident in Los Angeles, so, that passed out of mind. Not even thinking that it was a warning of things to come. But, at the end of the week there were four things that came, the Cullen men. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were excited about it.

Both the Cullen women and the two Swan women had only been in Forks a week, but, the Cullen house was in complete order within forty eight hours after their arrival. It was a pleasure having Bella and Sasha over and getting to know them so much better. They blended in well with the family; Esme could see that and approved of Edward's and Alex's choices. There was no doubt in her mind that the two couples were destined as mates.

As the weekend neared a sudden burst of attention attacked Forks due to the arrival of the band Speed. As all referred to them as hometown boys like they had been born and grew up there. However, Bella and Sasha chose to stay out of the limelight to still keep their presence as low key as possible. And so far that had been accomplished. Right now, while the whole town was making a fool of itself over Speed, the girls were in their workroom behind the house, sitting a little ways off into the forest area. This was where they worked best with their music.

A lot of their own songs they wrote recorded and performed. But, now that they were getting older, Sasha wanted to bow more out of the singing side and stay with the management and writing side of things. Bella enjoyed the performing and writing, but, did want to be able to teach a little later in life after the appeal of the music business wore thinner. At least, this was the future they had planned. For they each knew that you could be on top today but wake up on the bottom the next. It was good to have something stable to fall back on. True they had their songwriting and it paid quite well, but, there were other things of value in life that could be just as important and rewarding. And both girls were preparing for that.

They had been in their little workroom most of the day, so, were not aware of that Alice and Rosalie had stopped by to visit. Renee had told them that the two were working and did not do well with any sort of disturbance when they were in their little room, as she termed it. Alice asked that she let them know of the call and then left.

Finally all of the Cullens were together again and ready to be brought up to date as to all of the happenings both here and in LA. Carlisle let the three women know that nothing new had been found and still no idea who or why. The place was completely clean of fingerprints other than what belonged there and nothing missing as far as they could tell. A company from San Francisco had come and packed all of the girls things up and remove it all back to their home. Then the women let them know that so far everyone was very unaware that the Swans were home for a visit. Both Bella and Sasha hold kept their presence hidden. Alice let them know that Esme, Rosalie and she had made friends with both of the young women and that they had been over often to visit.

"Where are they right now?" Asked Alex.

"Well, Rosalie and I went over earlier to see about bring them back here, but, Mrs. Swan said they were in their workroom working and didn't want to be disturbed, but, she would let them know that we had been by after they got through." As she got through telling them this, they had such looks of disappointment on their faces that she had to chuckle.

"It's not funny, Alice. You have Jasper and we are still trying to get close to these two. The only time was at the theater and then not even much for proper conversation at the time."

"All right. Give me a minute and I'll call to see if they have stopped for now." She dialed and listened for the call to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swan, this is Alice, I was just call to see if it would be possible to speak with Bella or Sasha?"

"Sorry, Renee says they left about ten minutes ago heading for Seattle for the night. They are calling to let us know where they will be staying once they get there.

"I see. Okay, thank you."

After getting off the phone she turned to the family and said, "Well, you heard that bit of information."

"Why are they running around on their own when a maniac is out to get them?" Alex worried.

"Don't they understand the meaning of the word 'caution'?"

"Alice, can you see where they might be?"

"No, not yet. They really have not made any definite decisions about where to stay or what they are going to do. They only got out as a break from work and that was a spur of the moment decision. That's why I didn't see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I have been here for a week and no closer to find where they are then when I was in Forks. Shit, where could they be? Surely someone has seen the Swans for some kind of fan activity.' He kept trying, but, couldn't even turn up the home address for the little bitches. It was really starting to send him into overdrive. When that happens something or rather, someone pays the price. And the longer it took him to locate them the worse it was going to get.

The last place he had to try and find out anything was the was UCSF. May I can get the address from there. At least he was assuming that that was the university the two went to. He knew they had courses from here, but, that was all he knew. But, just like everywhere else he had tried it was still a dead-end. 'Where the hell can they be?'

Up ahead he say a young coed walking back towards her dorm. She looked like Sasha Swan with her curvy build, small frame and with auburn hair. He followed in the shadows until he had gotten ahead of her. He managed to hide in the bushes on a curve that she had to come around. Just as he saw her, he allowed two steps pass his position then he struck. Clamping a hand over her mouth he drug her into the bushes. No was around to see the attack and the area was desert at that time of the evening anyway.

As he got her deeper into the wooded area he reached down while maintaining a tight hold of the hand across her mouth. He found the rag he was looking for and grabbing it stuffed it into her mouth. Next, very quickly he threw her down face first onto the ground planting his knee into her back while pulling her hands behind and using duck tape to restraint her. After that he put duck tape across her mouth to hold the rag firmly in place.

"Well, my little bitch, you are not the one I want, but, you will do for now. Get ready to let me have my fun." He whispers to her.

He turns her over while pulling a knife from his pocket and beginning cutting her clothes from her body. She tries to fight, but, he only laughs as he uses his fist to slam into her face. Not once or twice, but, four times. He laughs and then gets back to what he was intent upon in the first place.

The next morning a young freshman was on the way to class coming through that section of campus and happened upon the body. He quickly call security, the police and an ambulance. But, it was no good; the young girl was in a coma and declared DOA at the hospital. She had been raped multiple times, along with beaten in the face, chest and stomach area. Also, cut on her arms, hands, thighs and feet. The only word for it was tortured to death.

**A/N: So, far Bella and Sasha have remained undetected by the stalker, leaving him puzzled as to their whereabouts. This is good for now, but, what is going to change? What is going to be his next move? He is really getting out of hand now. Is this what he has planned for Bella and Sasha? Will the Cullens, or the police be able to keep them safe? Will Bella and Sasha be able to stay out of this person's way long enough for him to be caught? Who is he by the way and why is he so intent on our two girls?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Well, my little bitch, you are not the one I want, but, you will do for now. Get ready to let me have my fun." He whispers to her. _

_He turns her over while pulling a knife from his pocket and beginning cutting her clothes from her body. She tries to fight, but, he only laughs as he uses his fist to slam into her face. Not once or twice, but, four times. He laughs and then gets back to what he was intent upon in the first place._

_The next morning a young freshman was on the way to class coming through that section of campus and happened upon the body. He quickly calls security, the police and an ambulance. But, it was no good; the young girl was in a coma and declared DOA at the hospital. She had been raped multiple times, along with beaten in the face, chest and stomach area. Also, cut on her arms, hands, thighs and feet. The only word for it was tortured to death._

**CHAPTER 11: STALKER MUCH, VICTIM MAYBE?**

The two women had a reason for going to Seattle; they had received a call from an old friend that needed some help. It seems that her boyfriend was coaching a bunch of street kids that he had convinced to try something different than joining a gang. He had a basketball team formed with these kids and they played other teams that have the same goals. Well, she and Ben had promised them a special treat if they worked hard, stayed clean and kept their schoolwork up. So, Angela was asking Bella and Sash to be that special treat. After further conversation there was no way they were going to refuse. The program had merit and great promise, so they were going to let their names be attached to such efforts.

The plan was to stay with Angela and Ben then head over to the community center after school and do a program with the kids. Sasha and Bella discussed between themselves about what would be the best way to do things. Just put on a show for the kids, get the kids involved with music and working with them or perhaps, doing both. They wanted to run the options by Angela and Ben to see what they would advise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's head jerks around to look at Alice while she is having a vision. The others had caught his movement and patiently waited to be informed as to what she had seen. It was only a moment of time before Alice was herself again, then only reached for the remote to turn on the television set and tuning in to a national news channel. After only a couple of minutes a story concerning a murder of a young coed on the campus of UCSF began. The anchorman report how the girl was found by a freshman on his way to class. The furious state in which the victim had been found was unsettling and the reporter was then discussing the procedures that were being put into place on campus to protect the female population until the murderer was caught.

Then the story shifted on to other stories to be commented on. Alice looked at each member of her family and said, "That is the person that is after Bella and Sasha. He is in San Francisco presently trying to find them. When he doesn't he will return here.

"Before you ask, I believe he attacked that girl because he was frustrated in his search for the Swans. But, make no mistake he is after them and getting ready to head back here. So, how do we protect them and ourselves at the same time?"

"Alice can you describe this person to us? Is it just the one or are there more?" Carlisle asked.

"No, just the one and he is always in shadow in my visions, but, it is like I know him. Somehow he seems familiar like I have seen him before."

"I agree with Alice, it is as if we have seen him before, but, he is in the shadow too much to make out his features fully." Edward interjects.

"So, what do we need to do? How do we go about protecting the girls?" Alex wants to know.

"I would say that we need to become acquainted with the Swans to a greater extent and reintroduce ourselves to Bella and Sasha." Edward suggests.

"Sounds like the beginning of a plan. But, I have a better idea. Why don't we approach them with a request to cut some music together? That way we have an excuse for being around them all the time." Emmett throws out his idea. Everyone looks at him like he had just found the way to become human. They were amazed that Emmett, the easy going teddy bear of the group had come up with a brilliant idea. And it was workable to the extreme. Of course, that easy going teddy bear attitude was just that until someone got him upset by messing with his family, and then he would take on his true nature of protector and vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He decided to give himself one more day to see if any leads as to where the Swan girls might reside or if they were in the area at all. One thing was for sure, they were somewhere. And, he was starting to get very frustrated again with the amount of time it was taking to locate them. It was nearly time for them to become his playthings entirely, but, they were not cooperating. Just up and disappear without word to anyone as to their plans or where they would be. It was really starting to get under his skin to the point of pissing him over every time he thought about it.

This was costing him money to wander around going from section to section to hunt them. All of the traveling between each of their stops and performances. He was going to have to break down and restock the financial kitty before too long. That distracted him enough that he was starting to observe businesses he considered to be easy for making untimely withdrawals, as he classified them. So, he might have to alter his plans by just a day or two. But, that was okay. He wouldn't be around for anyone to connect him to any acts of criminal intent. That thought brought a smug smile to his face as he walked through the campus area one more time trying to locate any information about Sasha and Bella.

Time passes as decisions are made. Two jewelry stores of the finer class items have caught his attention and the decisions to do a quick grab and dash is made. That can be done later in the evening after closing both today and tomorrow and have not a problem getting the stuff fenced. He knew just who could do it for him. After that he needed to deal with this building frustration. It was really becoming annoying and getting the better of him. It never had been this bad before. He always was able to find information on them in the past, why not now? What had changed?

With his decisions made, he begins to plans for the grabs. Making sure he had everything he would need to be successful. He didn't need much to break the glass and grab the items display and then run. The next day he could go to one or two other jewelry stores and pretend to be interested in making a purchase and then run. Would be easy and a disguise would keep his identity unknown, just like it has in the past.

The past, he can remember the way the two young ladies looked, felt and their expressions as he and his friends had offered them help, but, not for their car five years ago. With the approach of the sirens he never got to get a taste of the young things, but, made a promise that one day he would. No one ever got away from him until he choice to leave them. However, they never lived to make the choice. But, the Swan girls would last until he got his fill of them and satisfied his thirst for them.

Keith Martinson had always had an abnormal approach to sexual pleasure, but, he had managed to keep it hidden. To look at him no one would guess just how deviant his need and desires were. He dated during high school and had sexual encounters but always felt like something was missing. As he got older and had a particular type of woman that desired a rougher approach to their satisfaction he found that he was starting to find a feeling of more completion than before. In fact the rougher he got the better he felt. Then finally one day, he had gotten way too rough and his partner died. It was after that he discovered the thrill of the chase, capture, sexual pleasure gained through torture. He admitted that he was a sadistic bastard, but, it didn't bother him in the less.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Sasha, Bella, Angela and Ben discussed the different options that were presented and all decided that it would be better to present a show with the kids participating and being a part of it as well. So, the next day everyone met at the community center and Ben introduced his surprise to the kids. They were absolutely thrilled and overwhelmed.

The young people were eager and willing to work with the Swans. And the show was great. They had pictures to prove that it happened. Each individual was given a copy.

At the end of the show Bella and Sasha stayed over one more night and called to let Charlie and Renee know they would not worry. The four went out to dinner then a club just to relax for the evening with friends. It was enjoyable even with all getting a little tipsy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With everyone on board about how to get closer to Bella and Sasha they set about decided upon approaches, songs and routines for the band. Even suggested songs for the Swans. They wanted everything in place for when they presented the idea to them.

**A/N: So, far Bella and Sasha have remained undetected by the stalker, leaving him puzzled as to their whereabouts. This is good for now, but, what is going to change? What is going to be his next move? He is really getting out of hand now. Is this what he has planned for Bella and Sasha? Will the Cullens, or the police be able to keep them safe? Will Bella and Sasha be able to stay out of this person's way long enough for him to be caught? **

**Even the stalker admits he is sadistic. And with his thoughts we now have his name and background of how he became to be as he is.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Keith Martinson had always had an abnormal approach to sexual pleasure, but, he had managed to keep it hidden. To look at him no one would guess just how deviant his need and desires were. He dated during high school and had sexual encounters but always felt like something was missing. As he got older and had a particular type of woman that desired a rougher approach to their satisfaction he found that he was starting to find a feeling of more completion than before. In fact the rougher he got the better he felt. Then finally one day, he had gotten way too rough and his partner died. It was after that he discovered the thrill of the chase, capture, sexual pleasure gained through torture. He admitted that he was a sadistic bastard, but, it didn't bother him in the less._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_After Sasha, Bella, Angela and Ben discussed the different options that were presented and all decided that it would be better to present a show with the kids participating and being a part of it as well. So, the next day everyone met at the community center and Ben introduced his surprise to the kids. They were absolutely thrilled and overwhelmed. _

_The young people were eager and willing to work with the Swans. And the show was great. They had pictures to prove that it happened. Each individual was given a copy._

_At the end of the show Bella and Sasha stayed over one more night and called to let Charlie and Renee know they would not worry. The four went out to dinner then a club just to relax for the evening with friends. It was enjoyable even with all getting a little tipsy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_With everyone on board about how to get closer to Bella and Sasha they set about decided upon approaches, songs and routines for the band. Even suggested songs for the Swans. They wanted everything in place for when they presented the idea to them. _

**CHAPTER 12: FUTURE PLANS**

Bella and Sasha on their way back to Forks from their visit with Angela and Ben in Seattle, see a car stalled on the side of the road. But, what was even more disturbing to them was the little black haired pixie figure standing forlornly next to it. It was a yellow Porsche and she had the hood up like she had been trying to figure out what was wrong with the thing. The girls recognized the car and Alice, so, they pulled in behind her to see if they could be of any help.

Alice explains that it just died and she changed to see if any wires had come lose or had a leak of any kind, but nothing. "And, if that wasn't enough, my cell phone died, too. The battery has flat lined, so, I wasn't able to call any of the guys. They got in a couple of days ago.

"If you hadn't come along when you did I thought I was going to have to walk to Forks. I haven't seen a single vehicle along this road until you two. Ten miles to walk in these shoes would have been hell on the feet." She says while holding out a foot showing the four inch heels she is wearing.

"Oh, did your brothers and husband finally get here?" Sasha asks.

"Yeah, and they are so excited to talk to you about an idea they had. I just know that you will be excited about it too." Alice gushes with her usual energized bunny exuberance.

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh, I know so. It will be the greatest." Bella and Sasha, both, just smile at their friend while remaining silent about what little Alice has said.

The drive into Forks was short and the three women joked and laughed all the way to Alice's house. As they pulled into the driveway and stopped the front door opened with Esme stepping out. She sees who has arrived with Alice and waits on the top step for everyone to come in. Bella and Sasha start to decline the offer saying they needed to get back to Charlie's and Renee's, but, she wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Sasha turned off the car and all got out and heading up the stairs to visit for a short while.

As they entered the door they noticed the group of males seated in the living area on their left. As Alice, Bella and Sasha entered the men rose to step forward to greet them. Carlisle held out his hand as he reached both girls to welcome each. He asked if they remembered the guys at which they nodded yes they did.

"We hear that you had quite a greeting once you got to town." Bella starts teasing the guys about their popularity. Of course, the teasing comes right back at them due to their fame as well. But, as Sasha reminders them, they were able to quietly come home and their presence has remained unnoticed as yet, however, it was different with Speed. And everyone laughs at that, since she followed it up with the comment, "That just goes to show you that women are sneakier than men. So, don't tick your girlfriends or wives off." She quietly imparts that bit of knowledge to them sweetly with a smile lingering.

After saying that all of the women start towards the kitchen with a little extra sashaying and the swaying in the hip area that was causing more of a strutting step in their walk when they heard a moan coming from the men. They turned and looked to see what the problem might be and then laughed at the sight before them. The guys were watching them like they were ready to pounce and Jasper tells them, "Take your wicked, teasing selves out of our sights."

As soon as Esme led Bella, Sasha, Alice and Rosalie to the kitchen they began laughing at the reaction they had gotten from the men. To see their faces was hilarious. Then Esme asked Alice about her not coming home in her car. She explained about the problem she had had and that both Bella and Sasha had stopped to give her a lift home. Then further explained that she had mentioned that the band wanted to talk with them about a great idea they had had, but, she was leaving that for the guys to tell them.

The conversation between them carried on to other subjects including the trip to Seattle that they were just coming home. They explained why they were there and what happened, saying that it had been a really rewarding experience to work with those young people. It was something they were going to try again in the near future. Rosalie commented that it sounded like something the band ought to get involved and promote. It would be a good imagine to project.

"We didn't do it project our imagine further. It was friends asking for our help to reward the hard work of the young people that were trying to make something better for themselves. It was a good experience in teaching us something as well. It is a lesson we aren't going to forget.

"In fact, I am concerning to start a foundation to help encourage such action by others. Not in just our area but as far as we can reach. It will help give our leaders of tomorrow and good foundation that was started to be built upon today." Sasha finished saying.

"I agree with you, Sassy. Make sure that my name is on that list for the foundation."

"I already knew that, cuz." She said with a smile. Bella just smiled back and nodded.

About that time the guys came in to get cold drinks, beer, from the fridge. "What are you gals all cozy about in here? Plotting some more evil against us guys? That would be about right for you two."Edward said looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"No, actually. Bella and Sasha were telling us about their trip to Seattle. And what they want to do as a result of that trip." Rosalie answers.

"Okay, we'll bite." Smart mouths Emmett.

"They have a couple of friends in Seattle that work with intercity kids encouraging them to stay in school, stay out of gangs and to start on the right side of the law. They even play on community center ball team to fill in free time and learn how to be part of a team effort. Their friends had promised the kids a special reward if they were able to do this as a team; so, when the goal had been reached they called the Swans to see if they would appear as that surprise. Which, of course, Bella and Sasha said yes, but, after the whole experience mixing with these kids they have decided to start a foundation that will help to continue to reach kids like this all over to promote the same principle as what their two friends are doing?

"I was saying that something like that would be a good imagine builder for Speed. Of course, these two said they didn't do it for the imagine. But, personally, I want to be a part of the foundation they form to help. I think it would do us all good to be involved in it."

All of the men look at the women and then narrow their looks to just Bella and Sasha. They weigh what Rosalie just stated and suggested and they liked the idea. All of them have more money than what they knew and it would definitely be put to good use in this manner. Individually each of the guys decided they wanted to be involved. But, for Edward and Alex it was a way to be closer to their chosen woman and to show them what kind of men they were getting.

"Well, since you guys are in here why don't you tell Bella and me what it is that was your great idea that you wanted to talk to us about. Alice wouldn't tell us what it was about, even though she hinted that it was big and will get us all excited in a good way." She chuckles.

"You kinda caught us off guard, but, the idea was for all of us, the Swans and the band Speed, to get together and cut an album. It was something that Sasha had mentioned in LA after the performance and we felt that it was a good idea." Alex explains. Sasha and Bella looked at all present and just said they would give it due consideration and get back with them. Then they mentioned that they needed to get home before Charlie and Renee begin to worry about them.

Of course, while all of this discussion was going on, a news item was being broadcast on the news and then picked up on an entertainment channel about the Swans being sighted as helping out at a local Seattle community youth center. "When we talked with the kids that had the privilege of being up close and personal with the two singers, we asked them about their impressions of the two women. The kids were excited about the whole experience." Filled in the news anchorman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that evening when Keith Martinson was walking along a store front that had the entertainment channel going when he saw a picture flash of his little bitches. He walked inside to in just enough time to catch the final part of the story. He learned where they were. So, he would finish what he had going and head for Seattle.

**A/N: Now, he knows where Bella and Sasha are. How long is it going to take him to figure out that they are not in Seattle, but, in Forks? Will the fact that they are staying with Forks' Chief of Police? He is really getting out of hand now. Is this what he has planned for Bella and Sasha? Will the Cullens, or the police be able to keep them safe? Will Bella and Sasha be able to stay out of this person's way long enough for him to be caught? **

**Even the stalker admits he is sadistic. And with his thoughts we now have his name and background of how he became to be as he is.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. I welcome your comments of both good and bad as they show an interest. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_You kinda caught us off guard, but, the idea was for all of us, the Swans and the band Speed, to get together and cut an album. It was something that Sasha had mentioned in LA after the performance and we felt that it was a good idea." Alex explains. Sasha and Bella looked at all present and just said they would give it due consideration and get back with them. Then they mentioned that they needed to get home before Charlie and Renee begin to worry about them._

_Of course, while all of this discussion was going on, a news item was being broadcast on the news and then picked up on an entertainment channel about the Swans being sighted as helping out at a local Seattle community youth center. "When we talked with the kids that had the privilege of being up close and personal with the two singers, we asked them about their impressions of the two women. The kids were excited about the whole experience." Filled in the news anchorman._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It was later that evening when Keith Martinson was walking along a store front that had the entertainment channel going when he saw a picture flash of his little bitches. He walked inside to in just enough time to catch the final part of the story. He learned where they were. So, he would finish what he had going and head for Seattle._

**CHAPTER 13: WAITING IS A BITCH**

'I hate Washington. This weather is not healthy for person, but, these idiots continue to move up here, live here, breed here and die here. I don't see the attraction.' Keith thought to himself as he was walking through the airport terminal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice shot straight up in bed pushing out and off of her at the same time. "Damn, Alice, what'd do that for just when we were closed to-" It was at that point he realized why. She was caught up in a vision. He would have to wait until she saw it through to find out what was wrong since the others were out hunting. To Jasper it seemed like hours, but, in actuality it was only a matter of seconds before Alice was back to herself.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing on the floor? Get up here and finish what we were doing before the family gets back. We are going to need to start some serious planning when they do."

"Alice what did you see, honey?"

"Let's savor the honey first, and then I'll tell you." She whispered to him. So, they began again with Jasper slowly moving into his wife once again. Moving slowly at first, but, quickly picking up the pace to begin moving in and out of her at vampire speed and she called for faster and harder until they both met the release at the same moment. And, none too soon as Emmett was the first to burst through the door downstairs telling them time was up. At that comment Rosalie popped him up the side of the head for being so crass, but, he just turned to pick up and swing her around while laughing at her with love and joy for having such a beauty in his life.

The rest of the family entered at a more leisurely pace while listening to make sure they were not too early. Of course, Jasper and Alice were not as loud, or, destructive as Emmett and Rosalie, but, still each of them liked to have privacy once in awhile. So, while Alice and Jasper were still upstairs with no sound that could be heard, Alex, Edward and Emmett started playing his latest video game with Alice, Rosalie and Esme gathered around Esme's latest designing project discussing lines, patterns and colors which sent Carlisle heading for his study to read the latest medical journal. But, before anyone could get too deeply involved Alice and Jasper came down with Alice announcing that a family meeting was needed urgently.

All quit what they were doing and headed into the dining room to sit at the banquet table which was only used for looks in case a human was around and for family meetings that required major decisions. As they all were seated Alice began to tell them that she had had a vision, "In this vision I saw the person that is stalking Bella and Sasha arrive in Seattle. The scene blacked out for a nanosecond to start with him torturing a young girl wanting to know where the Swans were. The girl didn't understand what he wanted, but, couldn't have told him even if she did since she was physically challenged with a hearing and speech problem. But, from what I can determine from that vision is that he is unaware that the two are here in Forks instead of staying in Seattle."

"Alice, can you give us a timetable of when he might found out about them being in Forks?" Alex asks her.

"No. That decision has been made to consider them being in a different place. He is firmly convinced that they are in Seattle due to an entertainment show he saw while in San Francisco."

"The way I see it is that we only have a few days left to convince Bella and Sasha to join with us for doing an album. That way we have an excuse for being with them at all times. Makes no difference if we are discussing songs, writing songs, harmonizing together, recording together and finally after getting to know us better dating and hanging out together." Emmett remarks.

"Bella and Sasha are only going to be in town for just a few more days then they are heading back to San Francisco. So, Alice, can you see anything happening in that time period that we might have to be on guard?" Carlisle asks.

"Not to Bella and Sasha. Not just yet, anyways. And, I don't see him coming to Forks. Some decisions haven't been made so; anything else other than what we know presently can't be seen."

"We might want to meet with Charlie and have contact the LAPD for an update concerning the break in of their room there. Something might have turned up. Have Charlie talk with Laurent who was in charge of their security detail, something might have been noticed while the girls were actually there that didn't stand out at the time, but, with the break in might have change an impression." Suggested Edward in a desperate hope of keeping the two safe. The whole family at this point was dedicated to that end for the family. Carlisle said he would talk with Charlie to see if he had had any word back in regards to the investigation in Los Angeles and suggest talking with the former security detail.

"Any idea what we can do now that hasn't been done to keep them safe?" asked Alex.

"I think we need to push a little more to get them to do the recording with us. That is the only sure way we are going to be able to be close to them for long periods of time without raising suspicion." Offers Rosalie.

"I have an idea as to how to accomplish this." remarks Esme. "At this point I think you boys need to let us ladies handle this situation. It really seems that we would have the better chance of talking them into than any of you. After all we have had the time to get closer to them than any of you."

"Very well, Mom, we'll do it your way." Alex and Edward agreed. The others followed along with the decision since it affected the mates of Alex and Edward.

"Well, if there is no other business let's adjourn." Carlisle said and rose from the table. As they all rose Esme motioned for Alice and Rosalie to come with her. They went through the kitchen out to the garage and got into Carlisle's Mercedes. She got behind the wheel, started the car and backed out and headed towards the road. While she was driving she explained her plan, that while she discussed the ideal of both groups recording with Renee and Charlie Alice and Rosalie would visit with Bella and Sasha interjecting every so often about the excitement that doing the album together could generate for the foundation they are wanting to form. In fact, mention that all proceeds from the sales of the album could go towards supporting the foundation. Both Alice and Rosalie thought that Esme had the right idea. That would definitely interest them and carry weight to get them to agree to do the recording with the band.

While the ladies were gone doing whatever it was that Esme had in mind, the guys decided that they needed to rehearse and bring some pieces together in case the Swans did do the album with them. With being so involved with their music they lost track of time. And had no idea that Esme, Alice and Rosalie had not returned. When they did take a break and saw that three hours had passed and discovered the absence they began to worry. But, Carlisle was unaffected since he had talked with Charlie and knew where their womenfolk were, but, no what they were exactly doing. However, he trusted that Esme knew what she was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

After checking into an average looking motel near the youth center that had been involved with his little bitches, Keith made his way towards the center to watch and observe. Since the two young women seemed to be involved with helping out there he reasoned that they would show up again before too long. All he had to do was watch and get an idea of what their schedule was before making his move.

After staying there for a few hours, he was no closer to getting any sort of information. Maybe it would be better to question some of the children or a worker at the center. However, he decided to give it a little more time. Something could turn up. It was about that time that he saw a pretty young woman heading towards the center. As he watched her move and sway he begins to feel his emotions stirring below his waist. The need for release becomes almost unbearable. He could feel the urge surging through his system; his emotions and the physical ache in his loins.

He approached her while the whole thing observing who could and could not see what he was about to do. No one was watching the stranger talking to the young woman. He quietly asked her to show him directions to a place he was trying to reach explaining that he was unfamiliar with the different places in Seattle since he was newly arrived in the city. She led him down the street to point out the way to go, and then before the eye could blink he has whisked her out of sight into an abandoned building down into the basement where her cries would not be heard by passersby.

**A/N: Esme put her plan into action. What do you think the outcome will be? Will Bella and Sasha agree to do the recording with the guys with the understanding that the proceeds would go to establish the foundation? Now Keith is in Seattle and has kidnapped a young for his gratification by torture? Will he learn what he wants to know from her? Is this how he will learn that Bella and Sasha are not staying in Seattle? Will the fact that they are staying with Forks' Chief of Police make him stop and reconsider his actions against Bella and Sasha? He is really getting out of hand now. Is this what he has planned for Bella and Sasha? Will the Cullens, or the police be able to keep them safe? Will Bella and Sasha be able to stay out of this person's way long enough for him to be caught? **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_While the ladies were gone doing whatever it was that Esme had in mind, the guys decided that they needed to rehearse and bring some pieces together in case the Swans did do the album with them. With being so involved with their music they lost track of time. And had no idea that Esme, Alice and Rosalie had not returned. When they did take a break and saw that three hours had passed and discovered the absence they began to worry. But, Carlisle was unaffected since he had talked with Charlie and knew where their womenfolk were, but, no what they were exactly doing. However, he trusted that Esme knew what she was doing._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_After checking into an average looking motel near the youth center that had been involved with his little bitches, Keith made his way towards the center to watch and observe. Since the two young women seemed to be involved with helping out there he reasoned that they would show up again before too long. All he had to do was watch and get an idea of what their schedule was before making his move. _

_After staying there for a few hours, he was no closer to getting any sort of information. Maybe it would be better to question some of the children or a worker at the center. However, he decided to give it a little more time. Something could turn up. It was about that time that he saw a pretty young woman heading towards the center. As he watched her move and sway he begins to feel his emotions stirring below his waist. The need for release becomes almost unbearable. He could feel the urge surging through his system; his emotions and the physical ache in his loins. _

_He approached her while the whole thing observing who could and could not see what he was about to do. No one was watching the stranger talking to the young woman. He quietly asked her to show him directions to a place he was trying to reach explaining that he was unfamiliar with the different places in Seattle since he was newly arrived in the city. She led him down the street to point out the way to go, and then before the eye could blink he has whisked her out of sight into an abandoned building down into the basement where her cries would not be heard by passersby. _

**CHAPTER 14: DETAILS DO HAVE VALUE**

It has been a couple of days since Esme, Alice and Rosalie went over to the Swan residence with the proposal that Esme had put forth. As yet, she had not mentioned anything to the guys about what was discussed other than her plan was working perfectly and there was nothing to worry about. Edward had even tried reading Alice's thoughts, but she was keeping them blocked concerning that subject. Why he didn't know, but, she was.

At the moment Carlisle and Rosalie were on two separate phone calls. Carlisle was on a conference call with Charlie Swan and the LAPD going over different scenarios concerning the break in to Bella's and Sasha's hotel suite and what Charlie knows about the stalker issue. They are starting to take things a lot more seriously now due to the current information that Charlie Swan is providing them.

Rosalie is talking with our record producer about setting up time for next week in producing a new album and letting him know that he might have a surprise for him. The guy keeps trying to get information as to what this surprise might be, but, she won't budge. At this moment she says the deal is not solid yet, but, it was looking promising. With that statement both Edward and Alex feel a sense of hope.

An indrawn breath caught Edward's attention causing the rest of the occupants in the room to look askingly in his direction. Edward explained what had jolted him and Emmett rushed over to the television turning on the local news channel. The story of a young woman being finding in an abandoned building in the intercity area of Seattle. The report when on to explain that the woman had been reported missing two days ago, but, was found early this morning by a realtor and potential buyer of the building when they were looking over the property. A call to the police brought forth an immediate investigation as to the cause of death and possible why. The reporter when so far as to say the police are not releasing any details at this time other than what has already been reported. A picture of the young woman was shown and it was the same face as what Edward had seen in Alice's vision, the young woman that could not have said anything even if it would have possibly saved her life.

It was Charlie that had drawn a sharp breath in for some reason that had alerted him to the murder in Seattle. The conversation continued, but, became more serious. And all the vampires present heard the statement from Charlie, "Those are the same. It is similar to San Francisco." The problem was that no one knew what was similar. Chief Swan didn't elaborate on that subject.

"What is the same? And what is similar to San Francisco?" Alice puzzles aloud.

"Wish I knew, pixie. Wish I knew." Edward answers her.

The phone could be heard ringing so Carlisle must have finished his conference call between Charlie and the LAPD. Esme could be heard excitedly saying, "That's great. Right. I'll tell 'em and we will get everything arranged from there. When will you be ready? Good. All right, bye."

As Esme hangs up Alice begins to squeal and hollers for Rosalie, while blocking her thoughts from Edward. "Alice, what are you not letting me see?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She remarks back to him. "It's Esme's place to tell, not mine."

"Hey, Rose, let's go shopping." Alice yells at Rosalie.

"What are we looking for?"

"Not sure yet, but, I'll know when I see it."

"Okay, is Esme coming with us?"

"Don't know, haven't asked yet."

"Then don't you think you should?"

"Okay, keep your boobs uptight and the legs crossed." Alice yells at her while thinking, 'boss bitch'. So, she asks Esme about joining them, but, she declines since she does have other things that need to be worked on. Shortly after that the two women leave heading into Seattle for a couple of hours. The trip would take a normal person about three to four hours driving time, but, someone being careless of the speed limits, it will take about half that time or less.

"Okay, Alice, we're away from everyone so you want to tell me what's behind this supposed shopping trip?"

"Just an idea I had. I wanted to see if we might be able to get a smell of the scents that were around this murdered girl. That way if any get near Bella and Sasha we would know that it was possibly the murderer."

"Not a bad idea, but, how do you suggest we get this information?"

"Quietly visit the building where she was found. We can go down to the basement and catch all of the scents that are there. Cause at this point, the scents in that area would be limited to the police, the two that found her and the murderer."

"Not bad." Rosalie compliments her on the idea. "But, something else is still bothering you. Want to share?"

"Yeah. I have this feeling that something is about to happen, but, can't see it since not all of the decisions have been made yet. Something bad to Sasha and Bella."

"Well, we don't have much longer to worry about them being hurt in this area since they have agreed to do the album with the guys. We will all be leaving in a day or two, right?"

"Yeah and I will be happy to have them away from here. It is making me nervous." Alice tries to make a joke about it, but, it just doesn't come across.

"Rosalie! Stop. STOP! Stop now!" Alice shouts suddenly and Rosalie slams on the brakes. Good thing no one was behind her otherwise their car would have been breeding with Rosalie's.

"Damn, Alice, what is it?" She demands, but, Alice is off into a vision.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Esme tells the guys that she has some good news for them and they start demanding to know what it is. At the same time Carlisle lets them know that a problem could be occurring in the foreseeable future. So, everyone wants the good news first and the bad last. With that decided Esme starts, "Well, Bella and Sasha have decided to do the album with all of you on the condition that all of the proceeds go to establishing the foundation they were talking about the other day for the intercity kids.

"They will be ready to leave within the next two days and they are busy now putting final touches to new songs that can be included in the album. But, at the same time, they want ideas from you all as well. Rehearsal will begin this evening at their place sharply at seven."

"That is great news. Now we can be around them other than sneaking, but, at the same time they can get to know us better." Remarks Alex.

"What is the bad news, Carlisle?" Edward asks.

"Charlie was able to pick up on a detail that has been omitted from the press surrounding the murders in both Seattle and San Francisco. A detail that ties both crimes to the same person, and this one details ties this person to the girls as well." He explains.

"What is the detail?" all ask.

"The roses. It seems that after the killer had gotten through with his terrible act he would scatter rose petals of a certain rose type. This rose is the same kind of flower that has been being sent to Sasha and Bella over the last several months from the stalker.

"Charlie saw the report that came in from the SPD office while we were on the phone talking to the LAPD. In that report was the item about rose petals, blood red rose petals just like the girls get. And what makes these roses unique is the fact that they are a special hybrid named as La Bella."

"What can we do that we aren't already doing?"

"I think we ready need to stay as close to the two women as possible over the next couple of days until we all can fly out of here and begin the recordings in San Francisco. That is where the girls want to do the album, even though; I explained that most of your recordings were done here in Seattle. They want San Francisco since that is where their studio is." Esme offers the information.

"Okay, let's, get ready for tonight and then will work out a schedule later." Emmett suggests.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, what do you see?"

"This is the spot where he is going to try to get Sasha and Bella as they head towards Seattle to meet us at the airport. We need to get to Seattle right now to get a start on that scent so we can track it when the time comes" Alice tells her.

The rest of the journey to Seattle is done in silence. Each woman concerned and wrapped up in their own individual thoughts about what Alice saw. On the outskirts of Seattle Rosalie heads in the direction of the community youth center that Bella and Sasha mentioned. It didn't take long to find it and then to see the police tape surrounding the building further down where the woman was found.

Stepping out of the car both Alice and Rosalie took a moment to savor the different scents that were in the air. The ones that seem to lead in the direction of the building are the ones they were paying closer attention to. Suddenly, two of the older scents changed towards the building itself and they followed close. The two scents went down to the basement to the spot where the young woman was found and then mingled with various other scents that had to be police and others.

"Rosalie, we have our stalker's scent and it has something familiar about it. I am trying to remember where I have come across it before."

"Well, I can tell you we have smelled him back at the hotel and at the theater, but, the scent seems to be familiar before even then, somehow." Rosalie thinks aloud, adding her thoughts to Alice's.

"Exactly, but, I can't place it."

"Let's return home and tell everyone about our discovery." So, they head back to the car and Forks.

**A/N: Bella and Sasha agree to Esme's plan and let her know. The guys are ecstatic about it. Alice had a bright idea, but, on the way to implement it she has another vision. One that is about to happen in a very short period of time. Can it be changed or stopped?**

**Will the fact that they are staying with Forks' Chief of Police make him stop and reconsider his actions against Bella and Sasha? He is really getting out of hand now. Is this what he has planned for Bella and Sasha? Will the Cullens, or the police be able to keep them safe? Will Bella and Sasha be able to stay out of this person's way long enough for him to be caught? **

**Well, Charlie was able to provide a bit of information that links this guy to the girl's stalker, the murderer that killed in San Francisco and now in Seattle. Will this information help lead them to the killer since he has to have special access to the rare La Bella rose?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, as there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_This is the spot where he is going to try to get Sasha and Bella as they head towards Seattle to meet us at the airport. We need to get to Seattle right now to get a start on that scent so we can track it when the time comes" Alice tells her._

_The rest of the journey to Seattle is done in silence. Each woman concerned and wrapped up in their own individual thoughts about what Alice saw. On the outskirts of Seattle Rosalie heads in the direction of the community youth center that Bella and Sasha mentioned. It didn't take long to find it and then to see the police tape surrounding the building further down where the woman was found._

_Stepping out of the car both Alice and Rosalie took a moment to savor the different scents that were in the air. The ones that seem to lead in the direction of the building are the ones they were paying closer attention to. Suddenly, two of the older scents changed towards the building itself and they followed close. The two scents went down to the basement to the spot where the young woman was found and then mingled with various other scents that had to be police and others._

"_Rosalie, we have our stalker's scent and it has something familiar about it. I am trying to remember where I have come across it before."_

"_Well, I can tell you we have smelled him back at the hotel and at the theater, but, the scent seems to be familiar before even then, somehow." Rosalie thinks aloud, adding her thoughts to Alice's._

"_Exactly, but, I can't place it."_

"_Let's return home and tell everyone about our discovery." So, they head back to the car and Forks._

**CHAPTER 15: WHAT HAPPENED ON THE ROAD TO SEATTLE?**

Time seemed to fly by with hardly a moment to spare what with the song decisions that needed to be made, the rehearsals that had to be done and then the flight arrangements to San Francisco. Every moment was occupied with this, that, or the other. Of course, not everything went without a hitch. There was some butting of heads over song choices in the beginning, but, it didn't take long for all of that to be worked out. The rehearsing went great and flight arrangements proved to be no problem at all.

It was during the time that Esme had told the boys that the Bella and Sasha had agreed to do the album and the conditions that Rosalie and Alice had found what they were looking for and was on the way back home. By the time they did arrive the band was at the Swan's making the song choices. But, Esme took one look at them and knew something was seriously wrong. She called Carlisle and the four sat down to talk.

At first, Rosalie and Alice asked where all the guys were and Esme told them with a small chuckle. "You should have seen the happiness radiating off of Edward and Alex. Of course, that led to Jasper and Emmett teasing the hell out of them."

Rosalie laughed a bit as she knew the kind of teasing he would be doing. And, Alice just shook her head knew the way Jasper would be having his fun as well. But, Rosalie told them, "Well, it's a good thing that they are not here at the moment. There are some things that you need to be aware and then figure out a way to tell Alex and Edward as they will go a little crazy."

"Okay, tell us what is going on and has you both in caution mode that would send the boys in a panic attack if they were here right now." Carlisle jokingly asks, not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

So, they both begin, each picking up the conversation as the other pauses. They tell about their trip to Seattle and how it came about and the results of what they found. Alice fills them in on the vision she had on the way to Seattle and explains that she only knows the when and the where, not the how or why.

"But, the one thing that keeps circling around in our heads is the fact that this scent is something we have come across before. And, before you ask, no it is not from the hotel or the theater. It feels like something we have come across before we even met up again with the Swans." Rosalie attempts to explain. Alice nods in agreement with her and lets them know that she has the same feeling, but, just can't pinpoint the circumstances surrounding the familiarity of the scent, or, even how she knows that they have come across it before.

"I see. I think that you had a good idea, Alice, and I wish we all could have done this together to give us more knowledge on what to be on the lookout for concerning the girls."

"You know we are going to have to inform the boys about this. Then we need to make the necessary plans to protect our daughters." Esme states with a bit of stress sounding in her voice.

Everyone discussed more in depth what the two women had found in Seattle and how they had identified the scent. Then went on to discuss Alice's vision. It was at that point that the entire band returned from the Swans really pumped up and rearing to go. They were laughing and cutting up as they always do when feeling good, but, that stopped as soon as Edward jerked to a stop with his head slightly bent sideways and his eyes intently looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"Dining room, right?" is all he says. The four nod, rise and motions for everyone else to follow. Jasper, more than once, had to calm both Alex and Edward down as the information was being told to them of what Alice and Rosalie had been doing and the vision. They were ready to take action, but, couldn't say what kind of action against the bastard. The one thing that was puzzling was when Rosalie and Alice stated that the scent was familiar from a time before now.

Everything moved forwards towards doing the album in San Francisco. No more incidents in Seattle appeared on the news and the rehearsals were going well. Alice still was not able to pinpoint a timeline exactly as to when her vision would come about since that decision had not be made yet by any of the parties involved. The one fact remained is that the vision didn't change, either.

The morning for departure arrives and everyone is getting ready to leave. Carlisle had offered to pick Bella and Sasha so they could ride with him and Esme, but the offer was declined. They explained that the rental car needed to be returned so they would be driving that back to Seattle. In fact they informed Carlisle that they were getting ready to walk out of the door at that moment to head to Seattle. Carlisle told them to drive safe and hurriedly got off the phone. He yelled that Emmett and Rosalie needed to be on the road immediately since they were the only ones ready at the moment. Everyone else had to finish packing and helping to close up the house for a while.

"What's happening?" all wanted to know. Carlisle told them, so that was all that needed to be said. Emmett and Rosalie decided to head straight for Seattle since the Swans were already on that road by now and ahead of them. That way they would come across them on the side of the road if help was needed. The plan was a good one so they left. Everyone would meet up at the airport and leave together.

Of course, Bella and Sasha didn't say that they were heading straight to Seattle. They had thought of a few stops they wanted to make on the way, but, wasn't sure if they would carry through with them or not. So, without a definite decision Alice wasn't able to see any changes. But, as luck would have it Charlie arrived home just as they were getting ready to leave to say goodbye to his girls. They visited a while longer which delayed their leaving time. This put them behind Emmett and Rosalie.

The rest of the Cullen family had the house closed and everything packed and loaded in the cars, so they headed to Seattle with the full knowledge that Bella and Sasha were safe and would be meeting up with Emmett and Rosalie at the airport before they ever arrived. All were relaxed and felt they had all ends covered for the Swan girls to be safe.

They arrived at the storage unit that was paid to store their cars when they were out of town. From there a limo took them to the airport, along with an individual from the storage company that would be picking up Emmett's vehicle to take back and store with the rest of the cars.

Upon arrival at the airport, security was ready to help them inside away from the press and the fans. The baggage was checked, then security was dealt with and they finally met up with Emmett and Rosalie in the VIP lounge. Looking around no one saw Sasha and Bella. They looked back at Emmett and he just shrugged his shoulders and said they were held up he guessed with the car rental place. No, dreaming that the two women were just at the moment finally leaving Forks heading for Seattle. So, instead of being in front of anyone they were behind everyone.

They are driving along having a good time talking with music playing softly in the background when suddenly they hear a loud bang. The car swerves to the right and Sasha maneuvers it onto the shoulder just as a car is passing heading for Forks. The two women get out to see what had caused the problem when they notice the car that had just passed was pulling over and getting ready to turn around.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! NO!" Alice suddenly cries out as she sees her vision starting to come to pass. Edward sees the same as he is reading her thoughts at the same time. Everyone becomes tense and asking all at the same time what is going on. Edward tells them what Alice is seeing. The girls are near the outskirts of Seattle and had a blow out. A car has turned to come to their aid, but, it is the stalker and he is grabbing both of the girls now at that very moment. That was all that was needed for all of them to leave the airport, get to a place of concealment so they could take off running to where the girls are.

As they are going, Carlisle calls Charlie Swan to inform him that the girls had not made it to the airport so his family was heading back towards Forks to see if they could locate them. He is suggesting that Charlie puts out an alert to check coming from the Forks area towards Seattle on the main road. He hangs up just as they get to the car.

They see the car, but, no one is there. The smell of fresh blood is in the air along with the scent that Rosalie and Alice recognize. The problem they are faced with is that the scent ends just a few feet away. So, he managed to get them in the car and left with them.

The trail of blood attracts Alex and he begins to follow it. What he finds a few yards off of the road back into the woods is a body of a woman. And she has a fresh wound that is slowly bleeding. She has mahogany colored hair and pale skin. Her scent is of strawberries and freesias. He yells for Carlisle as he dares not to go any closer.

Carlisle comes running and approaches the body with caution. Turning her over he recognizes that it is Bella. The rest of the family is staying back due to the scent of blood, but, Edward. He comes over to help Carlisle with Bella. It is at that time they hear a siren in the area and Esme heads back to the road and the car. It is a patrol car from SPD that Charlie had contacted.

Esme quickly brings them up to date on all that they know. That both Sasha and Isabella Swan were due to meet them in Seattle to fly to San Francisco to do a recording with her boys, but, they never showed. So, getting concerned they hired some cabs to bring them back towards Forks to start search for them as they father would be searching from Forks towards Seattle. They came across the car just as it sits and checking around the area came across Bella Swan injured over in the woods a little distances away. Esme explains that her husband is a doctor, but, it might be best to call the EMT's and to notify Chief Swan that one of the two women had been found.

The officers followed Esme to the location where Bella was found and radioed in their location with a request for medical assistance. They begin to search further for Sasha but she wasn't found.

**A/N He got to them after all, but, why just Sasha? How did Bella get wounded? How did she end up in the wooded area off of the road? How well are Alex and Edward taking all of this? Damn, how well is Charlie going to take this? Will Alice be able to locate Sasha? What is the stalker about to do with Sasha? Why did he take one and not both?**

**Well, Charlie was able to provide a bit of information that links this guy to the girl's stalker, the murderer that killed in San Francisco and now in Seattle. Will this information help lead them to the killer since he has to have special access to the rare La Bella rose?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_No! NO!" Alice suddenly cries out as she sees her vision starting to come to pass. Edward sees the same as he is reading her thoughts at the same time. Everyone becomes tense and asking all at the same time what is going on. Edward tells them what Alice is seeing. The girls are near the outskirts of Seattle and had a blow out. A car has turned to come to their aid, but, it is the stalker and he is grabbing both of the girls now at that very moment. That was all that was needed for all of them to leave the airport, get to a place of concealment so they could take off running to where the girls are._

_As they are going, Carlisle calls Charlie Swan to inform him that the girls had not made it to the airport so his family was heading back towards Forks to see if they could locate them. He is suggesting that Charlie puts out an alert to check coming from the Forks area towards Seattle on the main road. He hangs up just as they get to the car._

_They see the car, but, no one is there. The smell of fresh blood is in the air along with the scent that Rosalie and Alice recognize. The problem they are faced with is that the scent ends just a few feet away. So, he managed to get them in the car and left with them._

_The trail of blood attracts Alex and he begins to follow it. What he finds a few yards off of the road back into the woods is a body of a woman. And she has a fresh wound that is slowly bleeding. She has mahogany colored hair and pale skin. Her scent is of strawberries and freesias. He yells for Carlisle as he dares not to go any closer. _

_Carlisle comes running and approaches the body with caution. Turning her over he recognizes that it is Bella. The rest of the family is staying back due to the scent of blood, but, Edward. He comes over to help Carlisle with Bella. It is at that time they hear a siren in the area and Esme heads back to the road and the car. It is a patrol car from SPD that Charlie had contacted. _

_Esme quickly brings them up to date on all that they know. That both Sasha and Isabella Swan were due to meet them in Seattle to fly to San Francisco to do a recording with her boys, but, they never showed. So, getting concerned they hired some cabs to bring them back towards Forks to start search for them as they father would be searching from Forks towards Seattle. They came across the car just as it sits and checking around the area came across Bella Swan injured over in the woods a little distances away. Esme explains that her husband is a doctor, but, it might be best to call the EMT's and to notify Chief Swan that one of the two women had been found. _

_The officers followed Esme to the location where Bella was found and radioed in their location with a request for medical assistance. They begin to search further for Sasha but she wasn't_ found.

**CHAPTER 16: SURPRISE! **

The EMT's arrived to treat Bella and take her to the emergency room. Carlisle rode in the back with her, but, Edward wasn't allowed. He was in near panic mode from seeing his mate in the condition she was in. And, he knew that Alex was in even worse shape since Sasha was missing altogether. Everyone decided that the best thing to do was to get back to Seattle get the cars and return to Forks until Sasha was found and Bella was released. They knew that Charlie and Renee would have her transferred to Forks Medical as soon as it could safely be arranged.

Esme called for cabs to come pick everyone up while the police were still looking around for clues and an indication of where Sasha could have been taken. Carlisle called her to let her know that he had spoken with Charlie to bring him completely up to date as to the situation and she informed him of what she was doing to get them all back to Forks to begin the search from that area.

It wasn't long before the cabs arrived to take all of the Cullen family back into Seattle to the storage location to get the cars. Alice and Jasper were going to pick up the entire luggage and cancel all flight reservations. Edward was going to the hospital to check on Bella before coming back to Forks with Carlisle. And all of the rest of the family was heading straight back to begin the search. They all had the scent so the search was on. Knowing that time was a major factor in getting to Sasha alive after what this insane person had done in both San Francisco and Seattle gave the hunt time priority, from everyone, the police and family alike.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasha comes to her senses lying in the back seat of the car. It took her a few moments to remember how she ended up being there and the reason why. After the blow out and pulling onto the shoulder of the road the car that had just passed, stopped, u turned and came back. He jumped out of his car yelling nonsense about it being about time. That he had been searching for us and his fortune was changing. Also, asking if we remembered him. She remembered telling him, "hell no, we don't remember you. Should we?" That really pissed him over.

Bella was standing next to her when he went to grab both of them saying they were coming with him. Bella reached for his face with her nails raking them down while Sasha brought her knee up to his groin area. That broke the hold he had on both of them. Bella was able to move back a few steps, but, as Sasha tried he lashed onto her wrist and held tight. Sasha yelled for Bella to run, but, Bella hesitated a moment or two. Sasha yelled at her again and then begins to really fight the crazy person. But, when he was able to stand back up he back handed her so hard that she lost her footing and fell hitting her head again the car and lost consciousness. She wasn't aware of him putting her in the back seat or what had happened to Bella. She knew that Bella had a good head start on him and hopefully had gotten away.

Now, here she was with this lunatic, hearing him talking to himself, but, not understanding what he is saying. Of course, she wasn't really trying to pay any attention to what he was saying. She did pick up on the fact that he kept talking about the good times that were coming soon. And he finally had at least one of his two little bitches. That was what let her know that he was their stalker and she needed to get the hell away from him as fast as she could. She was determined that he wasn't going to have an easy time with anything.

Sasha realized that he hadn't taken the time to restrain her; probably because she was knocked out and he didn't think she would come to until he had reached his destination. She hadn't moved or made a sound to let him know that she was awake so, the element of surprise was on her side at the moment. Reasoning that the further she allowed him to go the slimmer would be the chances of someone finding her whereabouts. So, she was going to have to make a move and let the rest of her decisions be made after she got away from him.

Very slowly Sasha felt around to see what she could find to help aid her in the back seat and on the floor board. She came across a piece of rope that could serve as an equalizer. So, she cautiously pulled it up towards her. Once she had a firm grab on it she wrapped each end once around her hands, jumped up suddenly throwing the rope over his head and around his neck and pulled. She pulled hard and kept the pressure there. Of course, the car went off the road into a ditch. That didn't help the situation any, but, she was damned if she would let go now.

The car hitting the ditch jarred both of them, but, caused Keith to hit against the steering wheel and to black out. Sasha being in the back had more shelter and was cushioned from most of the impact, but she still get some bruising and the wind knocked out her for a few minutes. However, she was able to get the back door opened and out before he knew what she was doing. She went to run, but, found out pretty quickly that her angle had been broken. Her ribs were sore and she felt her lip sworn and dried blood. How all of this had escaped her notice earlier was beyond her, but, she damn well didn't have time to think about it. She had to get as far away as possible while staying off the road so this nutcase couldn't find her.

She knew she needed to stay close to the road to find out where she was so she could head in the right direction for help, but stay out of his clutches at the same time. After a while she found a tree branch that was just right to use as a walking stick to help take the pressure off of her injured angle. This did help her to move a little easier and faster. But, it didn't ease the pain of her other injuries and she knew that not all of them were from the car crashing into the ditch. These had to have happened while she was out from hitting her head. She hadn't had time to take a look into a mirror, but, she was willing to bet that she looked like shit from the way her body felt. But, she wasn't going to stop and start whining now. She had to get home and alert everyone to what had happened and make sure Bella had made it okay.

On and on she went until she came to a crossroads, after looking at the signs she knew where she was and where she needed to go. She was in between Forks and Port Angeles. And according to the signs she was closed to Port Angeles than Forks. Somewhere along the way, she hoped to be able to use a phone to call for help. But, right now she had no idea how far away nutcase was, so she faded back from the road and kept to the wooded area moving towards Port Angeles and help.

After awhile she came to the end of the woods and was going to have to take a chance by walking in the open. Just the thought scared her to no end, but, she didn't have a choice. As she was about to step out into the open and arm grabbed her from behind. She screamed, tried to fight, but the pain from her injuries were so acute that she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the Cullens made it back home. Bella had been stable enough that she had been transported by ambulance to Forks Medical with Carlisle riding all the way with her. After Edward had been reassured of her condition he left to return to Forks to help find Sasha. Bella had regain consciousness longer enough to let them know that Sasha had fought their attacker long enough for her to get away. She didn't want to, but, Sasha said one of them had to get help. As she had ran into the woods she had tripped over a concealed tree root, losing her footing and hit her head, knocking herself out. It was when she begins to ask about Sasha that they had to sedate her.

Charlie had arrived shortly after that and spoke with Carlisle. Carlisle gave him as much of the facts as Bella had revealed to him and the SPD. An all alert had been issued for Sasha across the state to all law enforcement agencies. The emergency room doctor talked with Charlie and told him that he would like to keep Bella for a time, but, Charlie vetoed that saying that while she was out she could be transferred to Forks Medical where her family could be close and her doctor Carlisle Cullen resided as well. So, that was done with no further discussion.

After Bella had been settled in her room after arriving back in Forks, Carlisle went home to check in with the family to see what arrangements they had come up with in regards to finding Sasha. He was filled in on the details and he told them what was going on with Bella and how she came to be in the woods. It was decided that he would stay at the hospital to monitor Bella and be ready for when they found Sasha as no telling what type of shape she would be in.

Everyone headed out in different directions to start looking. They were trying to pick up either the scent of the stalker or Sasha's. One would lead them to the other, hopefully. Alice was nearing Port Angeles when she caught two very distinctive scents. One was the stalker and the other was Sasha. She could smell blood blending with both scents, but, knew she needed to get to Sasha first. The stalker could be dealt with later. Pulling out her phone she called Carlisle to let him know what she had found so he could alert the others. As she got closer to Port Angeles the scents were getting stronger. Then up a head she saw a shadow move, getting ready to step in the open as another shadow further down was just stepping into the opening. It was the stalker and she had to stop Sasha from giving herself away. Moving swiftly she grabbed her only to have her try to fight and then scream in agony causing her to faint. Alice swept her up into her arms quickly and began to run deeper into the woods.

The scream had been heard by the stalker, but, before he could even take a step into the direction it had come any trace of a person was gone. He looked and looked, but, found nothing except for the dropped walking stick and blood. He yelled in sheer frustration at losing his quarry, but, knew with time they would be within his reach again and that time there would be no getting away. He wouldn't be so nice the next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice after getting Sasha deeper into the woods near a stream to where she could bath some cool water on her face to try and bring her around. Didn't do any good and from what she saw, Sasha was in a bad way. She needed medical attention immediately. So, Alice picked her up again and headed to Forks Medical. On the way she called Carlisle again and told him what had happened and what condition she could see Sasha was in. She explained that she was bringing straight to the hospital so he needed to be ready to receive her.

After getting off the phone with Alice, Carlisle called the rest of his family to update them on the news that Alice had Sasha and was bringing her into the hospital. Next, he called Charlie and Renee to let them know as well.

Now, it would be a matter of time who got there first. The race was on and the clock was ticking. Alice was three minutes ahead of Charlie and Renee. Just enough time for Carlisle to have her placed on a stretcher heading for an examination and x rays.

**A/N Okay, the two women have been recovered with Sasha having saved Bella and Bella knocking her own self out. Typical Bella, right? It was a close call for Alice to have reached Sasha before the stalker did and then again to have made it to the hospital just before Charlie and Renee. Thank goodness they didn't see Alice carrying her in with no effort. Carlisle was waiting to receive her. Where is the stalker and what is he going to try the next time? How are they going to be able to get a clue as to who this man is?**

**Well, Charlie was able to provide a bit of information that links this guy to the girl's stalker, the murderer that killed in San Francisco and now in Seattle. Will this information help lead them to the killer since he has to have special access to the rare La Bella rose?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Everyone headed out in different directions to start looking. They were trying to pick up either the scent of the stalker or Sasha's. One would lead them to the other, hopefully. Alice was nearing Port Angeles when she caught two very distinctive scents. One was the stalker and the other was Sasha. She could smell blood blending with both scents, but, knew she needed to get to Sasha first. The stalker could be dealt with later. Pulling out her phone she called Carlisle to let him know what she had found so he could alert the others. As she got closer to Port Angeles the scents were getting stronger. Then up a head she saw a shadow move, getting ready to step in the open as another shadow further down was just stepping into the opening. It was the stalker and she had to stop Sasha from giving herself away. Moving swiftly she grabbed her only to have her try to fight and then scream in agony causing her to faint. Alice swept her up into her arms quickly and began to run deeper into the woods._

_The scream had been heard by the stalker, but, before he could even take a step into the direction it had come any trace of a person was gone. He looked and looked, but, found nothing except for the dropped walking stick and blood. He yelled in sheer frustration at losing his quarry, but, knew with time they would be within his reach again and that time there would be no getting away. He wouldn't be so nice the next time._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Alice after getting Sasha deeper into the woods near a stream to where she could bath some cool water on her face to try and bring her around. Didn't do any good and from what she saw, Sasha was in a bad way. She needed medical attention immediately. So, Alice picked her up again and headed to Forks Medical. On the way she called Carlisle again and told him what had happened and what condition she could see Sasha was in. She explained that she was bringing straight to the hospital so he needed to be ready to receive her._

_After getting off the phone with Alice, Carlisle called the rest of his family to update them on the news that Alice had Sasha and was bringing her into the hospital. Next, he called Charlie and Renee to let them know as well. _

_Now, it would be a matter of time who got there first. The race was on and the clock was ticking. Alice was three minutes ahead of Charlie and Renee. Just enough time for Carlisle to have her placed on a stretcher heading for an examination and x rays._

**CHAPTER 17: HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S MESSING WITH**

Charlie, Renee and the Cullen family all came through the emergency room door close together. It looked like a parade marching through due to the amount of people that were concerned about the Swan girls. Charlie, of course, had a million questions, but, the main ones he wanted answered first were about Sasha and how she was going to be. After that he would get the details he needed to try and catch the bastard that did this to his girls.

Everyone waited and waited and still waited some more. It felt as if it was taking forever. Finally, Carlisle came out to inform them of the extent of Sasha's injuries. "She hasn't regain consciousness as yet, but, there is a deep gash on the back of her head, multi bruising all over her body, her face is heavily swollen on one side, three broken ribs and her ankle is broken. I can give you this much information just from the examination that was done. She was hit and kicked repeatedly, but, which injuries she received from this I can't say at this point. Only she will be able to tell us once she comes around as to what really happened beyond the point of what information Bella could supply.

"Shortly she will be moved to a private room and I have arranged for around the clock care for both young ladies. That way all of their medical needs are met as well as a security measure at this point."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for all that you are doing." Charlie says as he holds out his hand to shake Carlisle's in gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Charlie. The girls have become like members of our family and we take care of our family."

"Can we see her after she is moved?" Renee asks while trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Yes, of course, I'll have a nurse come get you after she is moved. Oh, before I forget, I checked on Bella and she seems to be doing fine. I did inform her that Sasha had been found and that she was being kept sedated so she could rest easier to help her injuries heal. Bella asked what was wrong with her, but, I just gave her the barest bit of information, that she had a broken ankle and bruising. I didn't think any other information at this time would be useful at this time."

Charlie agreed with him and once again thanked him for his care of Bella and Sasha. He turned to head back into the waiting room with Renee and put an arm around her waist to pull her close to give her all the comfort he could under the circumstances. But, before he had taken a half a dozen steps Alex, spoke up with a request.

"Chief Swan, I would like to stay with Sasha and I know Edward would like to stay with Bella and the rest of the family would like to be with each of them as just the added security besides the nurses, if that would be all right with you and your wife?"

Charlie looked to Carlisle for some kind of confirmation or reassurance, no one including Charlie knew what he was wanting. Carlisle told him that it might be helpful for both women to have someone around all the time that they knew and were comfortable with to help keep their spirits up. So, Charlie gave his permission.

It was decided that Rosalie and Esme would stay with the two girls first while everyone else went home and freshened up. Tomorrow early Edward and Alex would come to take over to be followed by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle would be going home to talk with the rest of the family so they could get a clearer picture of what she knew about this guy and what had happened to Sasha.

They had a lot of clearing up and explanations to get in place once Charlie decided to get around to asking. But, at the moment he was more interested in making sure his girls were going to be okay, recover from this and safe from the lunatic that was out to get them for some unknown reason. He had heard of fan obsessions but, this seemed to go beyond that. The SPD and he needed a statement from Sasha as to what she might be able to tell them in regards to his motives. What it might be that was driving him to desperation to commit these acts of brutality and murder.

Rosalie had wanted to stay due what her past had been with Royce King and Esme wanted to stay as she felt they were her daughters despite the fact they were not blood related. They were the mates to two of her sons so they were her daughters and needed her at the moment. The rest of the family had headed home to get cleaned up, clothes changed and then the meeting to find out from Alice what all she could tell them. At that point decisions would be made of what they needed to do next to get this bastard taken care of.

As far as the family was concerned the ass had crossed the line with the first murder. Then his next mistake was stalking Bella and Sasha. After that to lay hands on them will cost him dearly. It took all the self control both Alex and Edward could draw upon to maintain their humanity even if they were vampires. They had worked very hard to rise above the need to feed off of humans like others of their kind did. It was the alternative diet that let them be normal, or, as normal as they could. They all loved, laughed, knew pain and sorrow as any other individual did. But, to harm two of their mates was unforgiveable.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in the dining room around the long banquet designed table. Only two chairs were empty and that was because the persons were at the hospital taking care of their love ones. Carlisle called the meeting to order and then looked over at Alice indicating for her to start.

"There isn't much for me to tell you. I headed out towards Port Angeles and as I was running through the woods I came across first one scent and then the other. So, I followed. From what I could tell I had come into the middle of the pathway that was being taken since the scent was in both directions. And from what I could tell the direction towards Port Angeles was the fresher one, and that was the ones I followed.

"As I got closer I could see two people, one a man and further down from him a woman who was trying to stay within the shadows. From the scent I could tell it was Sasha. They both were able to step out into the open from the woods at about the same time. That is when I grabbed Sasha to stop her. I must have startled her and not knowing of her injuries, scared and hurt her at the same time which caused her to try to fight me and scream. I am also assuming that she thought I was the stalker since she would have been unable to see, hear or get his scent.

"I took her deeper into the woods as the man was running towards where the scream had come and stopped at a stream to try and bring her around. That was when I got a better look at how badly she was messed up.

"I had called Carlisle the first time to let him know that I had her so he could let the rest of you know. And, then I called him the second time to let him know how bad she was so he could be ready for when I got her there."

"Does anyone have any suggestions as to what our next move should be?" Carlisle asked. He knew what he wanted to do. Edward nodded while reading his thoughts.

"I think that would be a good idea as well, Carlisle." He agreed. The rest of the group looked for an explanation.

"Carlisle thinks we need to find the car so this person can finally be identified. That way his description and all other information can be sent to the law enforcement agencies for them to keep a lookout for him." Edward told the others. After hearing that they all agreed as well. So, that became the next step into eliminating this threat against Bella and Sasha.

**A/N The Cullens have a new plan and they are taking turns to make sure the stalker cannot get near them even if he took out the nurse that would be with them constantly. Charlie and Renee are just thankful to have the two girls back, but, Charlie will become all cop once Sasha is settled in her room.**

**Where is the stalker and what is he going to try the next time? How are they going to be able to get a clue as to who this man is?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**

**I would like to recommend a story that has caught my attention.**

**Stolen Dreams by Shasta53- this story concerns Bella and Edward losing a child that was supposed to have been stillborn while they were still teenagers. Edward's parents up and moved with no warning and they had no further communication with each other. Ten years later the two rediscover each other and as they return to Forks for school reunion an earth shattering discovery is made that rock many lives.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_As I got closer I could see two people, one a man and further down from him a woman who was trying to stay within the shadows. From the scent I could tell it was Sasha. They both were able to step out into the open from the woods at about the same time. That is when I grabbed Sasha to stop her. I must have startled her and not knowing of her injuries, scared and hurt her at the same time which caused her to try to fight me and scream. I am also assuming that she thought I was the stalker since she would have been unable to see, hear or get his scent._

"_I took her deeper into the woods as the man was running towards where the scream had come and stopped at a stream to try and bring her around. That was when I got a better look at how badly she was messed up. _

"_I had called Carlisle the first time to let him know that I had her so he could let the rest of you know. And, then I called him the second time to let him know how bad she was so he could be ready for when I got her there." _

"_Does anyone have any suggestions as to what our next move should be?" Carlisle asked. He knew what he wanted to do. Edward nodded while reading his thoughts._

"_I think that would be a good idea as well, Carlisle." He agreed. The rest of the group looked for an explanation._

"_Carlisle thinks we need to find the car so this person can finally be identified. That way his description and all other information can be sent to the law enforcement agencies for them to keep a lookout for him." Edward told the others. After hearing that they all agreed as well. So, that became the next step into eliminating this threat against Bella and Sasha._

**CHAPTER 18: WHO HAS WHO?**

"Esme, please tell me about Sasha? How bad is she? Why won't anyone let me see her?" Bella kept asking each time she woke up.

"Rosalie is with Sasha and they are keeping her sedated at the moment to give her body and mind time to heal. Please, don't worry yourself so much." Esme would continually reassure her. Esme planned for her and Rosalie to leave once the nurse arrived to assume her duties with taking care of both women. They needed to hunt, catch up on what the plan was to catch this man that wanted to hurt Bella and Sasha and to get ready to return to the hospital later that night.

In a room next door, Rosalie was seating quietly keeping a secure watch on Sasha. Her breathing seemed a little labored, but, that could be from the broken ribs. She had been mistreated by a very angry, disturbed individual and if Rosalie had her way, he would pay for each and every injury he had inflicted upon both Bella and Sasha. From what they have discovered listening to the news this guy was a psychopath and needed to be removed before he could do anymore harm. And Rosalie knew how to do that. Royce King and his friends found that out the hard way.

Every so often Rosalie's though process was interrupted by a soft moan, groan or whimper from Sasha. She would go over and gently lay her hand on her and whisper that all was well and she was now safe. If anyone had been around to observe Rosalie her actions towards Sasha would have shocked the hell out of them, since, Rosalie always presented a hard assed attitude towards others. This soft side was rarely seen by anyone, but, Emmett. If asked, Rosalie would not have been able to explain the difference; it was just there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All night long Keith Martinson stomped through the woods around Port Angeles trying to find the little bitch. He would know her voice anywhere and knew it had been her. What he didn't know was how she could have disappeared so fast since she had multiple injuries. Some he had inflicted and others from the accident.

True she had had a good head start on him while he was out of it from her little stunt in the car and causing the accident in the first place. That she would pay for before he was through with her. But, it didn't take long for him to close the gap between their distances. When he had come to his senses he had to stop and think about which way she would be heading. The most logical would be the way they had been moving from. By doubling back she would be able to get an idea of where she was. Then start towards the nearest town. Since he knew where they were that is the direction he started heading which helped to save time. It put him closer to her. So, Port Angeles was where he headed.

It took awhile to get there on foot, but, just as he was about to leave the woods he heard that scream. Then he knew that she was right there beside him. His joy knew no bounds with him imagining all sorts of things he could be enjoying very shortly once he got to her. It didn't matter that she was hurting or not. But, as he burst into the area she should have been, she wasn't.

Near morning he gave up and checked into a sleazy motel on the outskirts of Port Angeles. He needed some sleep and to rethink his plan. Since, circumstances had changes so quickly in less than twenty four hours he had to revise how he was going to recover the his bitches for his pleasure. He, also, needed to get another car; maybe a van would be better this time. Something to keep them from being able to ambush him from the back. That had been totally unexpected. She should have been out cold until he had reached the cabin.

He had many thoughts and plans going around in his twisted mind. All of the turmoil of what would be the best way to achieve his objective was putting too much pressure on him. Tossing and turning until he fell asleep from weariness, he had made no decision for how to recover them or what they might be at present time. The only thing he did know is that he would be getting a van to haul them in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle got ready and went back to the hospital to check on Sasha and Bella. Bella was out of the woods, her injuries were not severe, but, Sasha was a different matter. She had sustained serious injury all over her body. Right now there were no signs of internal bleed, but, that doesn't say that it can't happen over the next twenty four hours. Just something that a close watch would have to be done.

Everyone else left to go and try to find the car that had carried Sasha and her attacker. If both were on foot then he had to have left the car somewhere along the path he had taken to get to Port Angeles. Both Sasha's scent and his would be followed to bring them to where the car should be.

Alice was waiting for a phone call after the car was found. Emmett and Alex were taking one scent while Edward and Jasper were taking the other. As soon as they found the car they would call Alice so she could get the necessary vehicles in the area to back up the story they driving around and happened upon the car. If any clues were in the car that associated with the stalker and Sasha then Charlie would be called. And the story would hold as an alibi for how the car was located.

If the car could be found and the stalker identified them all law enforcement agencies would have a better chance of getting the bastard. Scum like that needed to be put away before he could hurt anyone else, especially his boys' mates.

Since the skies were overcast there was no problem about anyone being out and about. There would be no hold ups on locating the car.

As Carlisle got to the hospital he went straight in to check on Sasha. She was still heavily sedated and would remain that way for a period longer. After checking her chart and glance at her head, face and ribs he was satisfied that the nurse was doing her job properly. He drew Rosalie aside for a bit to update her on what was happening and to let her know that Charlie and Renee were waiting outside to take over watching the two women for awhile. She nodded and said she would go get one of them to relieve her and then she was heading home to get a shower and a chance of clothes. Carlisle informed her about the hunt for the car. She decided to join the wait with Alice to show up with an extra car so it wouldn't raise some many eyebrows as to that number of people being in one car. He endorsed that idea and headed over to check on Bella and let Esme know what was happening as well.

After both Rosalie and Esme got Charlie and Renee up to date on what went on during the night and explained the nurses' routine to each they left to go home. Bella was all over Charlie wanting to know what was happening, if the guy had be caught, how was Sasha doing, when could she see her and if the recording session had been rescheduled. Charlie tried to reassure her that everything had been taken care of by the Cullen family and that Sasha was doing well considering the condition she was in when she had been found and brought to the hospital.

"What do you considering the condition she was in? What condition was she in? What did that maniac do to her?" Bella was asking with her voice getting higher and higher with each question asked. The nurse assigned to Bella heard the sound of Bella's voice as she entered the room. Taking one look at her patient she shook her head and looked over at Chief Swan before leaving the room to go get a sedative. She came back in and administered the medication through the IV line. It didn't take long before Bella was peacefully asleep and the nurse scolded Charlie for upsetting her patient. He blushed at being scolded but said not a word as he knew he had handled things badly.

He left and went next door to check on Sasha and Renee. Telling Renee what had happened got him a stern look from his wife; no words, just a look that he knew well after all the years they had been married.

With both Sasha and Bella sleeping Renee and Charlie didn't have much to do, but, wanted to be there in case to help protect and give support in any way that it was needed. So, it was surprising that Charlie got a call from the station saying a car suspected of being the stalker's vehicle had been located and a team with a wrecker was on the way to investigate the scene.

"I want to be called immediately that car gets back to the station. Also, call Seattle and let them know so they can send a team down here to get what evidence, if any, that they might need or want. Hell, call me once you get confirmation from the on sight team." He ordered.

After getting off the phone Charlie went and told Renee about the call from the station. She said she would cover both girls when he would need to leave. Carlisle came back in a little later and Charlie informed him of the discovery as well. Carlisle let him know that he was delighted about the news and that now maybe this guy could be captured and put away for life.

Seattle Police Department flew their team down immediately upon the call from the Forks Police Department. So, they were on the scene waiting for the car to be brought in. Pictures of the area where it had been found, the information as to who had found it and all that had been discovered at the crash scene was shared with SPD. The car was dusted for fingerprints with those being run through the national database. It didn't take long before the necessary information came back as to who they were all looking for.

With that information in hand a call was placed to the San Francisco Police Department and all other interested departments informing them that the suspect had been located in the Forks, Washington area. The manhunt was now on. A picture of Keith Martinson was received and a copy taken back to the hospital for Bella to identify as to whether he was the person that attacked them or not.

**A/N The stalker has now been identified and all parties wanting him are now descending upon Forks to join the manhunt. Bella needs to give positive identification. All evidence is being gathered by all parties that are on the scene to cover their each individual case. Little do they know that the suspect is planning to try for Bella and Sasha again. Not a wise move on his part.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_With both Sasha and Bella sleeping Renee and Charlie didn't have much to do, but, wanted to be there in case to help protect and give support in any way that it was needed. So, it was surprising that Charlie got a call from the station saying a car suspected of being the stalker's vehicle had been located and a team with a wrecker was on the way to investigate the scene._

"_I want to be called immediately that car gets back to the station. Also, call Seattle and let them know so they can send a team down here to get what evidence, if any, that they might need or want. Hell, call me once you get confirmation from the on sight team." He ordered._

_After getting off the phone Charlie went and told Renee about the call from the station. She said she would cover both girls when he would need to leave. Carlisle came back in a little later and Charlie informed him of the discovery as well. Carlisle let him know that he was delighted about the news and that now maybe this guy could be captured and put away for life._

_Seattle Police Department flew their team down immediately upon the call from the Forks Police Department. So, they were on the scene waiting for the car to be brought in. Pictures of the area where it had been found, the information as to who had found it and all that had been discovered at the crash scene was shared with SPD. The car was dusted for fingerprints with those being run through the national database. It didn't take long before the necessary information came back as to who they were all looking for._

_With that information in hand a call was placed to the San Francisco Police Department and all other interested departments informing them that the suspect had been located in the Forks, Washington area. The manhunt was now on. A picture of Keith Martinson was received and a copy taken back to the hospital for Bella to identify as to whether he was the person that attacked them or not._

**CHAPTER****19:****IDENTIFIED**

Charlie grabbed the information off of the fax machine and headed out the door. He was in a hurry to get to the hospital to get a positive identification of this point. Because if he was the one that had been stalking Bella and Sasha then they were damn lucky that all he had done up until now was send the roses. He was want for murder, rape and torturing his victims. There was no doubt in his mind that that bastard was planning to do the same to his two girls.

Entering the hospital parking lot, Charlie parked his cruiser and headed up to Bella's room thinking she would be awake. But, that was not the case. He did see Renee sitting there holding her hand, but, no nurse was present. Giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek he went to check on Sasha. As he was getting ready to go through the door he saw Carlisle Cullen approach and waited for him as he wanted to know how both girls were doing.

"What is their progress, Carlisle?"

"Charlie, we will be releasing Bella by tomorrow. But, we just have to wait and see about Sasha. She is still under sedation although; they haven't administered another dosage to give her time to wake up. We need to check her vitals after she is awake to be able to give you a better idea of how well she is doing."

Both men continued on into Sasha's room noticing as they entered that the nurse wasn't present. Carlisle frowned a bit showing some concern over that fact, but, said nothing to Charlie Swan. As he got closer to the bed he saw that Sasha was showing signs of awakening. He quickly began to check her chart and then watched to see if she was waking at that moment.

Soft whimpers were being uttered with quick catching of breath each time she gave a slight movement. Sasha was afraid to open her eyes due to the fear of discovering that he still had her. She begins to moan, "No. No. Oh, please, God, no."

Carlisle very gently took her hand into his and being to talk to her. He was telling her that she was in the hospital and that she was safe. No one was going to hurt her and that the kidnapper was not going to get near her. Speaking these words over and over to her she finally seemed to understand and stilled for a time. After a short while longer she opened her eyes, blinked, closed them again, and Carlisle and Charlie thought she had gone back to sleep.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she looked around as if to confirm the words Carlisle had told her earlier. She wasn't sure if she had been dreaming when she heard the words that she was in the hospital and safely or not. After checking out the room Sasha locked eyes with Carlisle and then Charlie. Giving them a weak smile and trying to move into a more comfortable position she cried out from the acute pain that washed over her in a solid drowning wave.

"Be still, I will change the positions of the bed for you, but, don't move right now." Carlisle quietly told her in a very soothing tone of voice.

She tried to talk, but, found it difficult due to a very parched throat. Licking her lips to try to get some moisture flowing, Carlisle understood quickly what she needed. At that time the nurse came in to check on Sasha and Carlisle told her quite sternly to go get some ice chips immediately. Giving the doctor a quick look she said not a word but left to do as ordered. Charlie was told that he needed to step out for a moment while he did a more thorough examine of Sasha now that she was awake. So, he went next door to let Renee know that Sasha was awake.

As he was doing that Alex and Edward walked into Bella's room since the door to Sasha's was closed and overheard the news Charlie was telling his wife. "That is great news!" both young men said at the same time with pleased grins upon their face. Edward inquired about Bella's condition and was quickly informed that she should be able to be released tomorrow.

"Boys, I understand that you two and your brothers are the ones that found the car on the side of the road wrecked. I just want to personally thank you for all that you have done and what your family is doing for our girls."

"Chief, were you able to get any information from the car to identify who is behind this?" Alex asked.

"Yes. The SPD got here and helped go over every damn inch of that vehicle. We found fingerprints of the driver and Sasha. So, it was definitely the car that the kidnapper drove. As to how it became wrecked is something only Sasha or he can tell us." Charlie explained. "From that we were able to come up with a rap sheet on this person, but, I need positive identification from Bella and Sasha before we can go any further with charges. Have to make absolutely sure or he could get off with a good lawyer, if he can afford one." He further added. After that statement everyone was quiet for a moment, but, the silence was broken by the sound of a slightly raised voice.

"I want an explanation and I want it now. There is supposed to be a nurse for each of the two patients around the clock; not one for the both. Going against my orders is not acceptable." Carlisle was telling her.

"Dr. Cullen, the agency said two nurses do around the clock shift, so, we do twelve hour shifts. That is all I am able to tell you." She answered him.

"Okay, I will see about this mix up. Return to your duties." He said.

The nurse returned to attend to Sasha while Carlisle went into Bella's room. There he saw that Alex and Edward had come and he told Alex that he could go see Sasha after Renee and Charlie had gotten through visiting. Charlie wanted to know what was the problem about the nurse and Carlisle told him it was just a miscommunication between the hospital and the nursing agency.

"We are going to run a couple more tests on Sasha and that should confirm what I already believe to be the case that there is not internal bleeding and she should be able to be released in another two or three days.

"Charlie, you and Renee talk with Sasha and then the rest of us will come in shortly."

Charlie and Renee went into Sasha's room and were delighted to see her doing so well under the current circumstances. Charlie had tried a couple of time to ask Sasha about what happened only to be hushed by his wife. While Renee visited a bit longer Charlie stepped out and called the SPD officer that was still at the station to advise him that Sasha was now awake. He said he would be right over to get her statement. Going back into the room to visit with Sasha a bit longer, Charlie kept a watchful eye on the door waiting for the officer from Seattle to appear.

"Sasha, dear, I hate to have to put you through any more stress at the moment, but, there are some things that I need your help at the moment."

"Sure, Uncle Charlie, what is it you need?"

Charlie explained to her about needing her to make an identification of the person that abducted her and that he and the Seattle Police Department needed to get a statement from her. "Bella has already given us hers. But, we need to know what happened to you."

She nodded and told him that she understood. Then explained that Aunt Renee had told her about Bella's condition and how that had happened. She laughed a little and commented that that sounded just like her and then she got silent again. Looking around she saw Alex standing off to one side and smiled at him. Charlie followed her line of sight, smiled and explained how instrumental all of the Cullens had been in both hers and Bella recovery. Bella thanked him, then asked how the hell had she been found and gotten to the hospital.

Carlisle overheard the question as he was stepping back into the room and explained that Alice had been on her way into Port Angeles when suddenly Sasha had darted in front of the car. She had hit the brakes rapidly enough to provide hitting her and seeing what condition she was in got Sasha into the car then speeded back to the hospital immediately calling ahead for everyone to be ready to attend her.

It was at that moment that the Seattle officer knocked before entering the room. He smiled and introduced himself before turning to Chief Swan to ask if she had made identification and given her statement yet. Charlie told him that he had been waiting so she only had to go through it all at one time. The officer nodded then they began.

"Ms Swan, please take a look at these photos and identify, if you can, yours and Ms Swan's attacker." He said as he was laying out all of the photos. There were a total of eight and each very much like the one before, but, with slight differences. Taking a long look at each picture, each individual, she picks up the one that matches what they already knew; Keith Martinson.

As she holds the picture a little longer she becomes deep in thought. Each person present sees this and waits for her to speak. Time stretches and just a Officer Michaels is about to ask the problem she looks at Charlie and says, "Do you remember back to the night that Bella and I were attacked when our car had a flat as we were coming home?"

"Yes, I do. That has been a few years, but, we were never able to find the persons involved in that."

"Well, Uncle Charlie, this is one of the persons' involved in that attack. He was the most vicious out of the three."

Charlie explained to Officer Michaels the incident that Sasha was referring and what had happened at that time. After he finished Sasha begin to tell what had happened this time. Talking about the reason why they were on the shoulder of the road, the car passing and then making a u turn, the man getting out of the car and grabbing both of Bella and her, to attacking the man so Bella could run and how he had backhanded her hard enough to cause her to lose balance to where she fell hitting her head as she made contact with the ground and blacking out. Next, she explained how she came around in the car and followed instinct to stay still to where he would not be alerted that she was awake, followed by how she had found a piece of rope to jump up and put it around his neck which caused the car to crash. Finally explaining how she had ended up finding her way toward Port Angeles and then no memory after that.

"Ms Swan do you know how you received all of your injuries?"

"No. I know that my ribs, face and head hurt before the accident. After, when I started to walk my ankle gave me problems and felt like it was broken. Coming across a branch large enough and strong enough to use as a walking stick helped to a certain extent to take the pressure off so I could move a little easier, but, still slowly. Sorry, but, that is all I can definitely tell you about that."

After she had finished speaking and answering a few more questions, Officer Michaels thanks her for her time and leaves. Charlie walks him out and they could be heard discussing things as they went further down the hallway. Both men came to the same conclusion, the attacker was in the Port Angeles area and a dragnet needed to be instituted immediately to keep him from getting away.

**A/N****The****connections****have****been****made.****The****man****has****been****definitely****identified.****Will****Alex****and****Edward****allow****the****police****to****handle****the****matter?****There****is****one****other****person****that****needs****to****be****considered****and****that****is****Rosalie.****Will****she****allow****the****matter****to****be****handled****by****the****police****once****she****finds****out****where****the****person****is****or****will****she****take****action****due****to****her****pass****experience?**

**I****would****like****to****thank****all****of****you****who****have****read****my****story****so****far,****there****have****been****a****good****number****of****hits****and****alerts,****even****though,****I****have****not****received****many****reviews****as****yet.**

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_As she holds the picture a little longer she becomes deep in thought. Each person present sees this and waits for her to speak. Time stretches and just a Officer Michaels is about to ask the problem she looks at Charlie and says, "Do you remember back to the night that Bella and I were attacked when our car had a flat as we were coming home?"_

"_Yes, I do. That has been a few years, but, we were never able to find the persons involved in that."_

"_Well, Uncle Charlie, this is one of the persons' involved in that attack. He was the most vicious out of the three." _

_Charlie explained to Officer Michaels the incident that Sasha was referring and what had happened at that time. After he finished Sasha begin to tell what had happened this time. Talking about the reason why they were on the shoulder of the road, the car passing and then making a u turn, the man getting out of the car and grabbing both of Bella and her, to attacking the man so Bella could run and how he had backhanded her hard enough to cause her to lose balance to where she fell hitting her head as she made contact with the ground and blacking out. Next, she explained how she came around in the car and followed instinct to stay still to where he would not be alerted that she was awake, followed by how she had found a piece of rope to jump up and put it around his neck which caused the car to crash. Finally explaining how she had ended up finding her way toward Port Angeles and then no memory after that._

"_Ms Swan do you know how you received all of your injuries?"_

"_No. I know that my ribs, face and head hurt before the accident. After, when I started to walk my ankle gave me problems and felt like it was broken. Coming across a branch large enough and strong enough to use as a walking stick helped to a certain extent to take the pressure off so I could move a little easier, but, still slowly. Sorry, but, that is all I can definitely tell you about that." _

_After she had finished speaking and answering a few more questions, Officer Michaels thanks her for her time and leaves. Charlie walks him out and they could be heard discussing things as they went further down the hallway. Both men came to the same conclusion, the attacker was in the Port Angeles area and a dragnet needed to be instituted immediately to keep him from getting away._

**CHAPTER 20: HEALING**

Edward was sitting next to the bed holding Bella's hand while Chief Swan and Renee were next door with Sasha. His thoughts were of the past, remembering the first time the Cullen family had encountered Bella and Sasha and the moment Alex and he realized that the two were their soul mates, the loves of their existence, their forever. Then thinking back over all that has transpired since that reality had hit home. All of the near meetings over the years with thoughts of what had happened to them and what they were doing. Never at any time did they have a clue that the two women were the renown singers know as The Swans. Funny that they all headed into the same direction.

Of course, the two have gone to university and started getting their degrees. They excelled at their studies and graduated earlier and then went on to specialize in their studies. Edward shook his head, but, felt a sense of pride for what both Bella and Sasha had managed in the years that have passed.

And, now to find that they have been the victims of stalker who could have taken them away from Alex and him was not acceptable for him to continue. The man had to be found and handled immediately for the sake of their loves. He knew that he and Alex could take care of the situation without anyone being the wiser. Then he stopped with that line of thought as Carlisle's face flashing through his mind. That is when he realized that they could not act in any other manner than what they had done so far. The sort of action he was considering went against everything their families believed in. All of them had worked so hard to be the goals they maintain. But, if they couldn't do away with him, then, they sure in the hell could locate and turn him in for the law to handle.

Edward was pulled from his thoughts as a small moan escaped from Bella. She was still asleep, but, from her heart rate, Edward could tell that she was struggling to wake up. He leaned forward slightly to quietly whisper in her ear, "I love you, my Bella. It pains me to know that you are injured due to this bastard.

"It even pains me that, I am near you, but, you only see me as a friend. I have loved you for years, but, know that you care not the same for me. How could you? You barely know me. Funny really, that Alex and I fell in love with Sasha and you while you were still in your teens. If only you would give us a sign that you two might give us a chance to win your love." As he reached that point he stopped as her heart rate was increasing steadily. It wasn't going to be long before she would be opening her eyes. He hoped that she wasn't conscious enough to hear what he had said.

Just as her eyes were opening Renee came back into the room to check on her. She saw Bella open her eyes and called for Carlisle. He came in along with Charlie and Officer Michaels. Carlisle cleared the room while he took the time to check her over before allowing any questions or visitors.

"Well, how are you feeling now?"

"Better. My head still aches a bit but nothing that I can't handle. Can you tell me how Sasha is doing, please?"

"Of course. She is awake and has been talking to the police giving her statement, the same as you did. They asked her to identify her attacker which she did, also."

"Dr. Cullen, what are her injuries really?"

Carlisle was quiet while looking hard at Bella weighing how much he should or shouldn't tell her. He finally came to a decision and explained exactly what was wrong with Sasha. After telling her that he reassured Bella that Sasha was going to be fine and would be released from the hospital in a few days. With that information, Bella was able to relax which helped to relieve the stress that was partly causing her headache.

After being satisfied that Bella was doing well, he allowed everyone back into the room, but, with the strict orders that their stay to be kept to a limited amount of time. He left the room so he could check on Sasha one more time since everyone had been questioning her about her experience with this stalker. And, in her room he found Alex sitting and talking with Sasha.

Alex was reassuring her that the album could be rescheduled with no problem and she should not even be worrying at it. In fact, he was telling her not to be worrying about anything other than getting better to get out of the hospital. To trust that now the police had a positive on this guy they would be getting him in no time. She smiled at him and told him he was just too sweet. Of course, that made Alex's day and then some.

With a pause in the conversation a small commotion could be heard in the hallway between the two rooms. Charlie and Officer Michaels were talking about how to go after Martinson. They were tossing back and forth different ideas on where he might possibly hold up and how to locate it. Both men were definite about getting this man off of the streets before any more young women could be murdered. As they begin walking toward the elevators their voices became fainter to where Sasha had a hard time understanding what they were still saying. Not so with Alex, but, he said nothing to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around the different used car lots, Martinson was having a hard time making up his mind as to what he wanted. He knew he couldn't have anything that really stood out in a person's mind if he was seen, but, it had to have room and some speed to it to get him where he wanted to go in a hurry. But, the final factor was money; he only had so much and he had to make sure it was going to last until he could hit another store for extra spending money.

After looking for two days he found what he wanted. It was black, kind of beat up with the engine reworked for more horsepower and the asking price was just what he was willing to pay. Now, all he needed to do was make some modifications of his own for when he got a hold of his 'little bitches' again. He was going to make sure they would not be able to take him by surprise this time and would be held in place where he put them.

He was feeling pretty safe since no one had shown up asking questions about any stranger checking in at the motel the last couple of days. All seemed quiet, so he was in a comfort zone. Confidence was in his attitude that he would find both women again with little to no problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Bella and Edward, Sasha and Alex and with Charlie and Renee going between the two. Later in the afternoon Charlie left with the excuse that he had to finish up some work at the station. Everyone knew without saying it out loud that he was getting ready to search the area for Martinson.

Just as evening was being to fall, Alice and Jasper came to the hospital to spend time with both Bella and Sasha. The whole Cullen family was determined that the two were going to be protected at all cost. They would not be left alone for one moment. If they were anything could happen.

Both Alex and Edward went home feeling like they had truly accomplished something today. They both had had the chance to get to know Bella and Sasha a bit better and to let them know the guys. Of course, Edward observed that Bella kept looking at him at odd times when she thought no one was paying any attention. But, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. She gave no indication to give him any clues, either.

As soon as Carlisle got home they would be meeting again to lay out plans to help find and capture this individual before he could cause any further harm

**A/N Keith Martinson is feeling pretty confident in his hideout. Thinking no one has identified him. He has the van now and is getting it ready for another try to grab Sasha and Bella. Do you think he will succeed? Will Charlie and Officer Michaels get their plans in place to locate him before anything else can happen?**

**Did Bella hear Edward's confession? What do you think are Sasha's and Bella's true feelings towards Alex and Edward? No has every said or asked them.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Walking around the different used car lots, Martinson was having a hard time making up his mind as to what he wanted. He knew he couldn't have anything that really stood out in a person's mind if he was seen, but, it had to have room and some speed to it to get him where he wanted to go in a hurry. But, the final factor was money; he only had so much and he had to make sure it was going to last until he could hit another store for extra spending money._

_After looking for two days he found what he wanted. It was black, kind of beat up with the engine reworked for more horsepower and the asking price was just what he was willing to pay. Now, all he needed to do was make some modifications of his own for when he got a hold of his 'little bitches' again. He was going to make sure they would not be able to take him by surprise this time and would be held in place where he put them._

_He was feeling pretty safe since no one had shown up asking questions about any stranger checking in at the motel the last couple of days. All seemed quiet, so he was in a comfort zone. Confidence was in his attitude that he would find both women again with little to no problem._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Bella and Edward, Sasha and Alex and with Charlie and Renee going between the two. Later in the afternoon Charlie left with the excuse that he had to finish up some work at the station. Everyone knew without saying it out loud that he was getting ready to search the area for Martinson._

_Just as evening was being to fall, Alice and Jasper came to the hospital to spend time with both Bella and Sasha. The whole Cullen family was determined that the two were going to be protected at all cost. They would not be left alone for one moment. If they were anything could happen._

_Both Alex and Edward went home feeling like they had truly accomplished something today. They both had had the chance to get to know Bella and Sasha a bit better and to let them know the guys. Of course, Edward observed that Bella kept looking at him at odd times when she thought no one was paying any attention. But, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. She gave no indication to give him any clues, either._

_As soon as Carlisle got home they would be meeting again to lay out plans to help find and capture this individual before he could cause any further harm_

**CHAPTER 21: LOVE ONES AND ENEMIES**

For a few moments Bella had some time allow. Everyone coming and going, checking to see how she or Sasha were doing, the around the clock nurse always close by, or, a member of the Cullen family hovering over her or Sasha; damn, it felt good to a some quiet time to think. She wanted to give thought to what she had heard earlier today when Edward had been sitting with her just as she was starting to come to after being sedated. '"I love you, my Bella. It pains me to know that you are injured due to this bastard. It even pains me that, I am near you, but, you only see me as a friend. I have loved you for years, but, know that you care not the same for me. How could you? You barely know me. Funny really, that Alex and I fell in love with Sasha and you while you were still in your teens. If only you would give us a sign that you two might give us a chance to win your love."' Those words kept playing over and over in her head. She wondered if Sasha was aware of Alex's feelings for her.

'I really need to talk with Sasha about all of this. When and where in our teens did we come across them and not remember them?' she was busy trying to figure out. At that point in her thoughts the nurse came back in with Alice directly behind.

"Alice, could you see about getting me in to talk with Sasha for a few minutes privately?" Alice looked at Bella and then at the nurse then smiled. "Of course. Let me get a wheelchair and I'll be right back." The nurse started to protest, but, Alice cut her short saying that she would call her dad if necessary. "There is no reason why she can't see her cousin since she is being released tomorrow." And with that being said Alice left the room get the wheelchair to take Bella to Sasha's room.

It didn't take long before Alice had me up, in the chair and wheeled into Sasha's room which happened to be next door to mine. "Hey, stranger, are you doing all right?"

"Yeah, just hurts when I laugh, so, how about keeping that to a minimum" Sasha asked.

"Not a prob, cuz." Bella looked over at Jasper and then back at Alice. She got the message and motioned for Jasper to come with her. They left the room as they closed the door behind themselves.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Just needed to talk to you about something that has me a little freaked out."

"Okay. What?"

Bella on to describe what she had overheard Edward to say as she was regaining consciousness. And, how she is a bit confused as to how Alex and he could know them when they were in their teens, when they didn't know Alex and Edward. As she continued thinking aloud Sasha let her get all of her thoughts out in the open before saying anything.

"Bella, we were always on the road or studying with barely any time to ourselves so we never really made friends. The ones we did have were close to our age."

"I know, but, -"

"No, buts, we were into our music, work, studying, getting our degrees and trying to have a little bit of a normal life. But, stop and realize that we were aware of the guys due to we knew of the band Speed. So, in a way, we did know them"

"I still don't understand, but, I do know that I feel some sort of connection with Edward. What about you towards Alex?"

"The same and I do plan to explore it further after I have recovered and can be more mobile." She answered with a smile.

"I am, too. I want to try for a more solid relationship with him. Sasha, without realizing it, I have developed feelings for him. He is so gentle and considerate. His heart and soul is pure. I don't know how else to describe him."

"Believe me; I do know what you mean. Alex has a controlled restlessness about him. He's intense, but, caring and compassionate. Loving with a tenderness that I have never encountered before and it makes me want to try for more."

They didn't know that Alice and Jasper could hear every word spoken. Both, Alice and Jasper wore big smiles as they heard the girl's plans for the future. With this knowledge Alice told Jasper to return home to let Alex and Edward know so they wouldn't be so somber about themselves. That she was getting a little tired of that shit. He left, but, Alice still remained close while giving them a bit longer to visit with each other. She kept the nurse at bay until it was time for more meds.

Bella and Sasha discussed what had happened to both of them. This upset Bella greatly at first, until she accepted that nothing she could have done would have changed things except to possibly get them both killed. But, the way things worked out, they both ended up safe and in relatively good condition with their loves ones close by.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are we all in agreement on this issue?" Officer Michaels asked of all the officers gathered.

"There is nowhere else he could be other than in Port Angeles, held up in a motel." Charlie and the Chief of the Port Angeles Police Department stated. Everyone felt that due to the location of where Alice had found Sasha and the evidence that they were able to discover after canvassing the area more fully, Martinson was on foot and Port Angeles was the closes to be able to get out of sight. And, to keep from scaring him off, no one had started a sweep of the different hotels and motels to see if anyone could identify him as a guest.

"Okay, we need to begin making a search without giving ourselves away. We don't want to alert him in anyway." Michaels said. They all felt that with the manpower from the several law enforcement agencies represented at present the motels and hotels could be watched and the different guests observed without being noticed. Then once Martinson was located they would be able to pull together to bring about a quiet arrest.

Little did they realize that while all of this planning was going on that Martinson was in Forks doing some checking and planning himself. Since he had purchased the van he was able to expand his range of movement and had gotten himself installed in a off the road bed and breakfast not far out of Forks, itself.

He knew that Sasha had been hurt so the most logical place to check first would be the hospital. He called and inquired if a patient was registered under the name of Swan. That was when he was asked which one. They had two. Bingo! Both found with little trouble, or, so he thought.

He drives back to Port Angeles to go to a florist and have flowers delivered to both women. Little did he know he had just made a big error in judgment. At the florist he ordered pink blush orchids to be delivered to both Isabella and Sasha Swan at the Forks Medical. He was promised that they would be there no later than five that evening. On the card he wrote one word "FOUND".

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper had run all the way back to the house to let Alex and Edward know what they had overheard. As he entered through the kitchen everyone immediately thought something was wrong. Jasper was keeping his thoughts blocked until he was able to tell them what Alice wanted him to tell them.

He motioned all of them to sit down as nothing was wrong. Alice made him a messenger and that was all. Quickly relaying the conversation between the two cousins that he and Alice had heard, Alex and Edward, both, break a smile. The happiness that could be seen on their face and in their eyes was heart rendering. Alice had told him that it was what the family needed to give them the uplift in spirit. It seems she was right, as usual.

While he was there he inquired as to what the plan was to find the stalker. Carlisle told him that they hadn't gotten down to that discussion as yet. Right now they were getting ready to go hunting, and then get down to the planning. He explained that they had to be careful with this one since Charlie and the other police departments involved on the man hunt were going to be doing their own searching. So, with that information Jasper headed back to the hospital to get Alice when their relief showed up.

XXXXXXXXXX

A young delivery boy pulled up and parked close to the main entrance into the hospital. He went inside to get a cart to load the flower arrangement meant for the patients. In no time he had all ready and headed inside to begin delivering to the different floors to the nurse's station. Once the last arrangement was delivered he left to return the van to the floral shop and then head home.

He didn't see the man sitting in the black van that was parked in the hospital parking lot watching him unload all of the flower arrangements and take them indoors. Once the boy came back out and left so did Martinson. He was satisfied to know that his message had been delivered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The nurse on duty for Sasha and Bella was told about the flowers so she took one at a time to put them in the room. Bella was still in with Sasha and Alice talking and laughing. But, as the nurse entered with the flowers, Sasha asked who sent them. The nurse took the card over to her after putting the arrangement down on a table by the window.

As Sasha opened the envelope and read the message, she lost all color in her face, jerked forward in such rapid movement that the pain from the movement caused her to scream out and faint. Bella picked up the card, reading when totally white. Her eyes widen and with tears falling she had a wild look and fear showing in her whole posture. She grasps the card in her fist making it difficult for Alice to try to get it. Being unaware of grapping the card so securely, Bella went into a total frozen state. Alice yelled for the nurse to call Carlisle immediately and then to get her ass in there.

**A/N: Well, it seems Bella did hear Edward, but, as she and Sasha finally get to talk and discuss these feelings it comes to light that they each are having deep feelings for both of the guys as well.**

**Martinson is letting his ego overload his sense of caution. Is it going to cost him? Then to turn around and alert the girls to him being close by was not a move that seemed to be of a good choice. So, now what is going to happen? The police all believed that he was in hiding in Port Angeles. Are they going to realize that he has found the girls and moved closer to them?**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_A young delivery boy pulled up and parked close to the main entrance into the hospital. He went inside to get a cart to load the flower arrangement meant for the patients. In no time he had all ready and headed inside to begin delivering to the different floors to the nurse's station. Once the last arrangement was delivered he left to return the van to the floral shop and then head home._

_He didn't see the man sitting in the black van that was parked in the hospital parking lot watching him unload all of the flower arrangements and take them indoors. Once the boy came back out and left so did Martinson. He was satisfied to know that his message had been delivered._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The nurse on duty for Sasha and Bella was told about the flowers so she took one at a time to put them in the room. Bella was still in with Sasha and Alice talking and laughing. But, as the nurse entered with the flowers, Sasha asked who sent them. The nurse took the card over to her after putting the arrangement down on a table by the window. _

_As Sasha opened the envelope and read the message, she lost all color in her face, jerked forward in such rapid movement that the pain from the movement caused her to scream out and faint. Bella picked up the card, reading when totally white. Her eyes widen and with tears falling she had a wild look and fear showing in her whole posture. She grasps the card in her fist making it difficult for Alice to try to get it. Being unaware of grapping the card so securely, Bella went into a total frozen state. Alice yelled for the nurse to call Carlisle immediately and then to get her ass in there._

**CHAPTER 22: SETTING THE TRAP**

The nurse called Carlisle while Alice was busily calling Charlie to inform him of what had transpired. Both were on their way without any further urging. Alice knew that her entire family was on the way after receiving the call from the nurse. Something had to be done about this bastard before he hurt anyone else.

Charlie arriving first asked as he was walking into the room after seeing that Bella wasn't in hers, "What the hell happened?" But, before Alice could explain Carlisle was in the room right after. He told a look at Bella and Sasha. Bella was still in a semi senseless state while Sasha was out cold from the pain she had felt from moving too quickly. Carlisle asked the nurse what had happened, but, was not given a satisfactory answer.

"I don't really know, Dr. Cullen, since I had gone back out to get the other bunch of flowers to put in Ms Bella Swan's room. I had brought the first bunch into here and handed the card over to Ms Swan and left to do as I had mentioned a moment ago.

"Your daughter was most insistent that I leave the room to give the two Ms Swans some private time. After a bit she stepped back in and I was writing up my notes when the flowers were delivered.

"I heard first one scream and your daughter calling for me to call you which I did as I was hurrying back to see what the problem might be. That is when I found Ms Swan passed out and the other Ms Swan in the state that you see her now."

Carlisle went to work on Sasha with smelling salts to bring her back around and ordered a set of x rays to check for any possible damage her sudden movements might have caused. Charlie at the same time had moved over to Bella and begins talking with her. He saw the card that was gripped firmly in her hand and reached out for it while still talking low to her. She blinked once and then again, like someone just coming awake with Charlie watching her the whole time. Reorganization finally registered as she was blinking and her grasp on the card loosened. Her father reached for it, pulling it out of her hand to read what it said. The one word 'FOUND' was all he needed to see to know who had sent it.

"How the hell did he find out where they were?" Charlie asked himself without realizing that he had spoken aloud. It was at that time that the whole Cullen family came into the room and heard what Charlie had said.

"Chief Swan, what are you talking about?" Alex asked him a bit hesitantly.

"That bastard has found Sasha and Bella. He sent them orchids with only the word 'FOUND' on the card. It drove both of them into a state of shock. Carlisle is with Sasha having x rays done to see if any additional damage has been done to her due to her reaction to this. And, it put Bella into a comatose state for a while."

Both Alex and Edward were ready to murder, but, commonsense prevailed. That would not accomplish a damn thing, but, draw attention to themselves in a way that wasn't good business and raise questions that would be very hard to answer with anything believable. The whole family wanted to take the son of a bitch a part, but, they were aware of the risks involved in taking such an action at the moment. In fact, they were held back from even trying to find this person now that he had drawn more attention to himself. They were going to have to let Charlie Swan and the other police officials deal with this one. Their hands were tied.

"Charlie, what can we do to help?" Carlisle asked as he came back into the room with Sasha being moved back in from the x ray lab. "My family and I are ready to help in any way that you deem necessary."

"Thanks, Carlisle, but, at this point we need for find him and get him locked up. We were going to quietly begin checking the hotels and motels on the outskirts of Port Angeles and then move inwards until we had located where he was stay. But, it looks as if that is fruitless now because he has changed locations and is ambulatory to be able to get to a florist and have these delivered.

"I believe we are going to have to set a trap for him and let him walk into it before we will be able to get our hands on him. After I'm sure my girls are okay, I will head back to the station and begin a rethink of our proposed action and start over again." Charlie explains. Then asks after Sasha, wanting to know if she had suffered any more injury due to this mess, Carlisle replied no, that the acute pain had been to such a level as to cause her faint. He nodded saying that he would let Renee know and she would be up later to see the girls.

"Charlie, I was going to let Bella go home tomorrow, but, due to this episode I am going to hold her one more day. Just as a precaution, you understand."

"Carlisle, would you hold both of them until I get back with you? I need to get some things in place for their safety first."

"Sure, no problem. In fact, if you would be more comfortable, we could have both of them stay at my house recuperate."

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need for them to be here, safe, long enough for me to get plans in place to trap this S.O.B. Unfortunately, Sasha and Bella are going to have to be the bait to draw him out. I will need to talk with them about what I want to do and get their okay, and, then we will need to make sure that he is confident enough to come get them."

"I don't like what you are suggesting. I won't allow it." Alex speaks up immediately with Edward seconding the statement.

"Excuse me, boys, but, what say so do you have in this matter?" Charlie asks while looking from one to the other, daring them to saying anything else.

"Uh….Uh….uh."

"Charlie, we are all concerned about them. We consider them part of our family." Esme told him with a smile. He smiled back, but, never took his eyes for long off of Alex and Edward. "Besides, I'm not comfortable with your idea myself and once I speak with Renee about it, I don't think she will be too happy either."

"We have to do something to get this pervert off the streets before he strikes again. And, it seems that the biggest draw for some reason is Sasha and Bella."

"I agree, but, still-" before Esme could say anything else, Sasha spoke, no one being aware of her coming around, "I agree with Uncle Charlie. Bella and I would be the prefer draw to help trap him and we need to do it to get rid of his threat once and for all. This constant state of fear is starting to take its toll on all of us."

"Dad, do you what you need to do and we will do what you need us to do." Joins Bella into the conversation with her agreement as well. Charlie nods his head, walks over to kiss both on the forehead telling them he would be back later to update them and thanks for the vote of confidence they were showing in his judgment.

He opens the door and exits closing the door behind him. As he moves down towards the elevator he isn't paying too much attention to the man in the waiting room across and a little ways down from Sasha's room. If he had he would have notice the very person he wanted to get his hands on. But, as he continues on by Martinson turns slightly away as he sees the police uniform, but, spends the rest of his day in the waiting room watching and noticing all of the activity the goes on with staff, visitors and patients on this floor. So, as not to draw attention to himself, Martinson does leave for periods at a time only to return to start his observations all over again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you telling me that our plan for Port Angeles is now useless?" Officer Michaels yells in frustration.

"Yes."

"Shit. How do we locate him now?"

"I believe that I have a plan, but, it is going to take cooperation from all of us to pull it off. The girls overheard my discussing it to some extent with their doctor and have agreed to work with us."

"What is your plan, Chief Swan?"

Charlie smiles, but, says nothing for a bit, then he walks over closing the door to his office so that only the head officers from each other of the area team and him could discuss what he was about to outline. He told them that he plans to put Sasha and Bella in a place to act bait to draw Martinson out. Let him make an attempt for the girls and catch him in the act.

Explaining that his original plan had been to use his home to set the trap got tossed to the wayside after what he saw at the hospital. That after getting Dr. Cullen to allow his daughter to stay at the hospital until he could get things arranged for the trap, the girls had heard him and agreed, and as he was heading down the hallway towards the elevators he saw Martinson in the waiting room just across from Sasha's room. Charlie told them that he had continued on as if nothing had alerted him so Martinson wouldn't know that he had been spotted.

Charlie said that he believed Martinson was going to try to get both Sasha and Bella out of the hospital within the next twenty four hours. And, he wanted to have everyone in place around the hospital to prevent him from leaving the grounds, but, for all to stay out of sight so he wouldn't be alarmed to halt his plan. Everyone agreed that it was perfect and then all set about to fine tune it.

No one outside of the task force was told what was coming down. Renee, the Cullen family or any other officer on the force; no one would have an idea of what was in the works to catch this individual. As the meeting broke up, each head called his team to meet quietly and begin to fill them in on the plan. Everyone was ready and determined to get this murdering creep behind bars for good. After all of the necessary people apprised of the plan, all of them broke and left only to regroup a ways out of sight close to the hospital. It now became a wait and see game.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the hospital both Alex and Edward were having words with Sasha and Bella. They were not happy about their women being setup for that freakish fiend. They all four started arguing with each other and then the shouting begin only to end abruptly with both the women demanding why Alex and Edward thought they had a say so in what was going to happen and the two men yelling back because they loved them and didn't want anything more bad to happen to them. That they didn't want to risk losing them if something went wrong.

Of course, this information stunned both Sasha and Bella into stunned silence.

**A/N: And Martinson thought he was so smart? Charlie did see him. Now, it's a matter of when. Of course, Alex and Edward shut the girls up with their unintended declaration with the loose lips.**

**Sorry to be late in getting this up, but, life has a way of interfering at times.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**I will try to update again next week. Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_What is your plan, Chief Swan?"_

_Charlie smiles, but, says nothing for a bit, then he walks over closing the door to his office so that only the head officers from each other of the area team and him could discuss what he was about to outline. He told them that he plans to put Sasha and Bella in a place to act bait to draw Martinson out. Let him make an attempt for the girls and catch him in the act. _

_Explaining that his original plan had been to use his home to set the trap got tossed to the wayside after what he saw at the hospital. That after getting Dr. Cullen to allow his daughter to stay at the hospital until he could get things arranged for the trap, the girls had heard him and agreed, and as he was heading down the hallway towards the elevators he saw Martinson in the waiting room just across from Sasha's room. Charlie told them that he had continued on as if nothing had alerted him so Martinson wouldn't know that he had been spotted._

_Charlie said that he believed Martinson was going to try to get both Sasha and Bella out of the hospital within the next twenty four hours. And, he wanted to have everyone in place around the hospital to prevent him from leaving the grounds, but, for all to stay out of sight so he wouldn't be alarmed to halt his plan. Everyone agreed that it was perfect and then all set about to fine tune it. _

_No one outside of the task force was told what was coming down. Renee, the Cullen family or any other officer on the force; no one would have an idea of what was in the works to catch this individual. As the meeting broke up, each head called his team to meet quietly and begin to fill them in on the plan. Everyone was ready and determined to get this murdering creep behind bars for good. After all of the necessary people apprised of the plan, all of them broke and left only to regroup a ways out of sight close to the hospital. It now became a wait and see game._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Meanwhile at the hospital both Alex and Edward were having words with Sasha and Bella. They were not happy about their women being setup for that freakish fiend. They all four started arguing with each other and then the shouting begin only to end abruptly with both the women demanding why Alex and Edward thought they had a say so in what was going to happen and the two men yelling back because they loved them and didn't want anything more bad to happen to them. That they didn't want to risk losing them if something went wrong._

_Of course, this information stunned both Sasha and Bella into stunned silence._

**CHAPTER 23: A SIGH OF RELIEF**

"What did you say?" Sasha asked of Alex and Bella of Edward. Both men looked at the two women with shock after realizing what they each had let slip from their mouth. This was not the way either of them had intended to tell their mate, but, the absurdity of what they had agreed to with Chief Swan had kicked commonsense as well as caution out the door only to let reaction take over. Neither said anything else at the moment in case they spoke again without aforethought.

Bella and Sasha looked at each other and then back to Edward and Alex. Each wanting to say something to them, but, not quite sure how to answer them back without possibly hurting their feelings. So, Sasha, after giving another glance in Bella's direction and receiving a slight nod from her, begin, "Look, guys, Bella and I both have been discussing our feeling towards you.

"In all honesty, we can't say back to you what you said to us." And as they feared with saying those words saw the down casted looks start to appear on each of their faces. She hurriedly added, "But, we are beginning to have some very deep feelings for you.

"They are developing, but, we just aren't at the point that we can classify them as you have. Love isn't something that we had considered entering our lives just yet. Further down the road, yes, but, not at this point as we are nearing career changes and making life altering decisions.

"Don't get us wrong, most of these decisions have been made and we have been in a transition period of implementing them and getting use to the changes.

"But, we both do know that we don't want to lose a chance of getting to know all of you better, especially you two." Sasha concluded, but, had watched the light begin to show in the smile that appeared on both of their faces as she had continued to explain.

"If it is time you need, then, it is time you will get." Answered Edward for both of them with Alex nodding yes in agreement with the statement.

"But, that doesn't mean that we are happy with your choice of putting yourself in the path of this psycho deliberately. Surely, Chief Swan can find some other way to hand capturing this bastard?" Alex lamented.

"As much as we agree with you -"

"Well, if you agree with us why –"

"As I was saying, as much as we agree with you, this is something that has to be done since everyone stands a better chance of getting him with this plan. Then the threat, not just to us, but, to everyone will be ended and closure can be brought to the families of his prior victims." Bella patiently explained to both of the guys.

"You have to understand that Bella and I cannot continue with this constantly hanging over our heads. It has been going on for months and now, we see an end to it. Hell yes we will do whatever we can to help end it immediately, if not sooner." Sasha tells them emphatically.

"Okay, but, we are worried about the whole thing and both of you getting hurt again." Alex remarks.

"Life is life, guys, and hurt is just part of life. Of course, physical hurt is a bitch while it is there, but, emotional hurt goes deeper and last a hell of a lot longer, so, the sooner a cure can be found to stop that pain the faster it can dealt with, heal and go away. And, that is what we want to do, help with the cure so we can move on."

"Will you both allow us to work with Chief Swan to watch over you?" Edward inquires.

"As long as you don't get in the way and he approves it." Answers Bella.

So, both men nod and turn to leave as Renee comes charging into Sasha's room to say that she appears to be highly upset would be an understatement. At the same time, both Sasha and Bella can tell that she is totally pissed off about something. And, they thought they knew what it was, but, didn't want to bring it up in front of Alex and Edward since they had just dealt with that issue with them.

Renee rushes over to hug each of her girls and flitters around them wanting to make sure they are truly okay. Her fussing after a bit drives both guys further away from the out of the room and away from the door. In fact, they decide it would be good to go hunting and then meet up with Charlie Swan to ask about helping to watch over Sasha and Bella. And, just to be on the safe side they would ask about the whole family being of assistance.

It was funny watching Renee, but, after the men left, she let lose about the hell she gave Charlie for such a foolish, numbskull, half-witted, brainless plan as what he had described to her, and, what floored her more was that the two of them had agreed with him. She wanted to know how they could be so senseless as to encourage him with such an outrageous plan. They allowed her to rant on until it was out of her system; the tears, the words and the frustration.

After a bit, when she had run out of steam and quieted down, both, Sasha and Bella explained their feelings to her the same as they did to Alex and Edward. While they realized that not everyone would understand their reasoning, it was something they knew they had to do for their own piece of mind in the future. Renee listened and had to agree, but, stated that she was going to make sure Charlie had everything settled in place to insure they safety. If he couldn't do that, then the plan would not be done. "That will be my final saying regards to this foolishness of his and yours. Some other way would have to be found."

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the station everyone is getting things together. Charlie was still reeling from the verbal attack that Renee had launched when he told her about his plan concerning catching this bastard and what part Sasha and Bella were going to play in it. She had paused for about ten heartbeats and then she skipped all of the in between world wars and begin World War 30. Shit, he didn't know she had it in her to that extent. And as she thought of more things to says she called him at the station to cut loose again. The sad part was that she wasn't repeating herself. That showed him how serious she was.

Charlie called Carlisle to make sure everything was ready at the hospital. All was a go there. Both women were resting comfortably with no further complications. With an explanation of what things would be working Carlisle gave his okay and asked if there were any way that his family could be of help. Charlie told him that each could be with a team watching the outside exits. That the women could be in visiting with the two girls if they wanted, but, he wasn't sure if Martinson would make a move if others were present. With that thought in mind, Carlisle thought it would be better if the women help to keep watching inside the hospital covering all of the staff exits. That suggestion was approved so the Cullen family was going to be helping to protect their family members legally.

The plan was to let Martinson make his move inside the hospital to get both of the women out. Once he had accomplished this they would take him down as he pulled away from the building so no other lives were endangered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Martinson was finally prepared for moving forwards with his plan. He had dealt with the owners of the bed and breakfast where he was staying. And, he was confident that no one knew that he was in the area or where he was staying. The only ones that could say anything weren't in a position to open their mouths any longer.

After watching the coming and going at the hospital he had a fairly good idea of how he would be able to get both women out without a problem from anyone. Quickly changing his clothes for the scrubs he had stolen earlier that day, he headed off towards the hospital. Today was the day that he would have both of his little bitches with him for as long as he chose and they lasted. He wasn't worried about any injuries they might have suffered from the previous attempt. No, that didn't matter in the least. In fact, it would make the satisfaction even better.

He was going in to each and moves them as if going for some testing ordered by their doctor. No one would be any the wiser if he took one and then came back for the other. He would keep check and as they were napping he would inject a sedative to keep them under until he had them back where he wanted them. That way no alarms were sounded. He smiled at the idea that he was going to be entertained tonight.

With a smile on his face from the thoughts of his anticipated pleasure, Martinson got in his van and drove to the hospital. He parked up close to the staff entrance on the side closest to the woods. It was nearing shift change so less attention and questions were likely to given or asked.

A spring was in his step and he was humming a tune to himself as he entered and headed up to the floor Bella and Sasha were on. Didn't take any time at all to arrive and begin to blend in with the rest. He silently approached Bella's room and looked in to see if she was sleeping at the moment. Turned out that she was, so, he entered and injected the sedative through her IV line and left. He followed the same procedure with Sasha. In no time everything was ready.

Moving back into Bella's room he started wheeling her bed out into the hallway. One of the nurses just coming on duty saw him and questioned what he was doing. He quickly flashed some paperwork up at her explaining that her doctor had ordered a final test to make sure she would be able to be released tomorrow. And that he would be back for the other Ms Swan since test had been ordered to check on her progress as well. The nurse nodded, then went about her business not suspecting a thing.

Martinson was able to get Bella down on ground level with no further hassle or questions. He was able to get her put into a wheelchair and then pushed it out to the van where he lifted her up into the back then secured the door before heading back in. He wheeled the bed back up to Bella's room while watching to make sure no one was paying him any attention unduly.

He followed the same procedure with Sasha as what he had used with Bella. Only difference was he had to take more care to moving her since she had more serious injuries and one sound from her could raise alarms. It didn't take long to have both women loaded and the beds back into their rooms. No one the wiser as to where they were. The staff would just assume that neither had finished with the supposed ordered tests.

Once reaching ground level again he went into the men's restroom to change clothes and threw the scrubs away as he left. Getting into the van he head for the main exit onto the street and then back to the bed and breakfast where the games could begin after he got his cargo in position.

As he was about to pull out into the street a police cruiser pulled in front of him. He saw other people running to get in place behind him. Weighing his options, Martinson climbed into the back and pulled Bella up to him while kicking out the back door to the van. She was moaning and starting to come around, but, not enough to put up any sort of fight.

With a knife across her throat he ordered everyone to withdraw and let him leave, otherwise, he would kill from one and then the other woman. The response to that was a resounding no. So, as he moved to begin slicing across Bella's throat, Charlie raised his pistol and started to squeeze the trigger. But, before he could complete the action another shot rang out and Martinson jerked forward, the knife dropped and as he fell one way Bella fell the other. Everyone looked to Charlie with just as much surprise showing as he was displaying.

"No one messes with my girls ever." Says a voice a shadow moves out into the light. Renee stood there with a gun in her hand waiting for someone to come and take it. Charlie goes over to his wife and gathers her into his arms whispering words of comfort and reassurance to her.

Carlisle hurries forward to check on Martinson and pronounces him dead then checks on both Bella and Sasha. In no time Alex and Edward have wheelchairs in place to transfer the two women back to their room where Carlisle can further check them out for injuries or side effects from whatever they had been injected by Martinson.

**A/N: Surprise! Renee can be a badass as well. Don't mess with her family. Epilogue coming up and then their story is told.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT **

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_With a knife across her throat he ordered everyone to withdraw and let him leave, otherwise, he would kill from one and then the other woman. The response to that was a resounding no. So, as he moved to begin slicing across Bella's throat, Charlie raised his pistol and started to squeeze the trigger. But, before he could complete the action another shot rang out and Martinson jerked forward, the knife dropped and as he fell one way Bella fell the other. Everyone looked to Charlie with just as much surprise showing as he was displaying._

"_No one messes with my girls ever." Says a voice a shadow moves out into the light. Renee stood there with a gun in her hand waiting for someone to come and take it. Charlie goes over to his wife and gathers her into his arms whispering words of comfort and reassurance to her. _

_Carlisle hurries forward to check on Martinson and pronounces him dead then checks on both Bella and Sasha. In no time Alex and Edward have wheelchairs in place to transfer the two women back to their room where Carlisle can further check them out for injuries or side effects from whatever they had been injected by Martinson._

**CHAPTER 24: EPILOGUE**

It has taken a few months to get to the point that everyone was in a happy place. So, much has happened since that day at the hospital when Martinson had tried to kidnap both Bella and Sasha. The two had to be told what had transpired since they had been completely out of it due to the sedative that Martinson had injected into them. Luckily no side effects had been felt and no further injury had been sustained by Sasha.

Bella had been released the next day and Sasha two weeks later. They had remained at the Swan residence with a steady stream of visitors come and going. Of course, the main guardians of who could and couldn't get near them were the Cullen and Swan families. The two women were spoilt terribly by everyone in the families. What they wanted they got with no questions. Alex and Edward were the worse of them all with spoiling them.

As they healed then talks begin about cutting the album and getting the foundation up and going for the inner city kids. It didn't take long for the songs that had been previously chosen to be rehearsed and ready for the recording session.

All of them met in Seattle where the album was recorded and then later released with a big party. It was announced at that time that all proceeds would be going to the foundation and that from thereafter on album per year would be recorded by the Swans and the band Speed for the proceeds to help continue to support the foundation. This announcement of course, made the headlines of the entertainment world.

But, with time passing, Sasha became a full time agent and legal advisor for Bella Swan. Bella had continued on to do singles, but, still stayed up to date with her teaching requirements in case she ever decided to quit singer and begin teaching.

And during all of this time both Alex and Edward courted the two women with love and finally commitment was given on both sides. Sasha and Bella acknowledged that Alex and Edward was indeed the other half of themselves that had been missing.

A double wedding was planned by Alice and all went well. The honeymoons were fantastic and the two women were in heaven with husbands that fulfilled their every dream. Then the bomb was dropped after the honeymoons ended.

Sasha and Bella found out the true that vampires really do exist. But, made not a difference in the scheme of things. It just made life more interested and opened it a whole new area of choices, if they wanted a truly forever.

**A/N: We are at the end of the story and I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far, there have been a good number of hits and alerts, even though, I have not received many reviews as yet. **

**Please review the story and let me know what you think and I will answer back.**


End file.
